Smuggler's Run 3: Full Auto - Wangan and Touge Chaos
by Wkrish57
Summary: Dua penyelundup biasa dengan kemampuan mengemudi yang luar biasa, mereka selalu berhasil dengan gaya yang cool dan...banyolan tingkat dewa. Tapi dibalik kekonyolan mereka, satu diantara mereka sebenarnya adalah seorang legenda balap yang disangka telah mati. Tapi, yang jelas bersiap kesakitan perut anda dengan banyolan tingkat tinggi dari cerita ini. Chapter 4 is up to blast!
1. Short Opening

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

Ini sebenarnya hanya akan menjelaskan anime dan game apa saja yang akan ditambahkan (plus film, kartun, buku)

Major crossover di sini, walaupun judulnya Smuggler's Run adalah Need For Speed dan Strike Witches, alasannya karena satu main character, Taz, ada di sini. Adapun Strike Witches karena kemungkinan besar adalah Neuroi tipe baru, Tec Interceptor yang sering menembaki main character saat pengantaran senjata dengan laser.

Hyper crossover disamping dua itu meliputi:

K-ON!, Pretty Cure (Season 2-5), Wangan Midnight, Initial D, Over Rev, Speed Driver (3-4), Fast Beat Loop Racer, Burnout, GTA(2-China Town Stories kayanya), Tokyo Mew-Mew, Balala The Fairies, WITCH, Winx Club, Go For Speed, Inazuma Eleven, Captain Tsubasa, Kungfoot, Infinity Blade II, Inotia 3, Pangya, Magic School Bus, Ben 10, Gunslinger Girl, Evangelion, Dragon Warrior, Code Lyoko, Ultra Maniac, Ex-Driver, The A-Team, Fast and Furious (gamenya gua pake), Speed and Conquer (game China, mobile), Vocaloid, Kamichama Karin, Infinite Stratos, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Ojamajo Doremi, MacGyver, Miami Vice, You're Under Arrest, Lucky Star, The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi, Driver (1-3), sisanya akan gua tambah di sini (capek juga cuy)


	2. Prologue

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

* * *

Prologue

Aleppo, 5 Januari 2015

1320 hours (01:20 pm)

With Taz & Weda (Taz's Narration and POV)

...

[BGM: Stone Sour - 30/30-150]

"Anjrit," geram gua yang melihat sebuah peluru kaliber 7.62 mm tepat memecahkan kaca belakang dari Ford Mustang 428CJ (singkatannya Cobra Jet) putih bergaris hitam yang dikemudikan oleh teman gua, Weda yang agak...ahem lagi asyik dengerin lagu 30/30-150 dari Stone Sour. "Wed, bisa ga lu pake nos? Ini udah banyak pasukan pemerintah yang nguber," pintaku sambil teriak.

"Eet dah, lu ga tau kalo gua pake nos terus-terusan, mobil ini meleduk. Tau ga, lagi pula juga bentar nyampe kok," balas Weda dengan nada agak terganggu.

"Iye, nyampe liang lahat," balas gua dengan kesal. Weda pun langsung menatapku dengan cengok.

"Yasalam. Tenang aja kaleee. Kite ga bakal mati kok, tuh tempatnya" balas Weda santai tepat setelah lagu itu selesai. Dia pun langusng menekan rem tangannya untuk melakukan powerslide ke sebuah gedung di sebelah kanannya yang hancur.

Di gedung ini, Weda pun melakukan slalom melalui pilar-pilar gedung yang bisa kau anggap adalah sebuah aksi stunt untuk sebuah film dan kelihatannya keren. Tapi maaf, ini kenyataan dan sangat menakutkan, bahkan bagiku yang dulunya adalah Blacklist nomor 14 di Rockport sekalipun. Di sini banyak mobil tentara pemerintah rezim Suriah yang banyak membunuh orang asing dan lawan politik dari si presiden Suriah yang bejat, siapa lagi kalo bukan Muhammad Alihoun Al-Bussari, sukses diledakkan oleh tembakkan roket PG-7VL dari RPG-7 dari pasukan pembebasan Suriah.

Beberapa meter setelahnya, dia pun mengeremkan mobil kesayangannya (yang sayangnya akan segera meleduk di bagian mesinnya) tepat di depan sebuah bunker alami yang dijaga beberapa orang tentara berseragamkan warna kombinasi putih, hijau, dan hitam. Kami pun keluar dengan sebuah brankas putih yang kupegang dan brankas silver yang dibawa Weda(yang sebenarnya bukan bagian dari misi pengantaran ini sih). Oh, aku lupa bilang kali aku dan Weda adalah penyelundup atau pengantar barang dan tentu saja sahabat baik.

"Oh, tidak...Cobra Jetku...kenapa kau harus mati tragis seperti ini?" tangis Weda sambil berlutut ke arah mobilnya. Tentu saja pasukan yang ada di sana langsung sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Yasalam, Wed...MOBIL MANA BISA MATI?!" teriakku sambil mengarahkan loudspeaker (yang entah darimana pula datang dan ada di tas gua) ke arah Weda. Weda pun jelas kaget (bukan jantungan ya).

"Tentu saja bisa, BODOH!" balas Weda dengan nada kesal. Gua agak heran dengan dia. Walaupun dia jarang sekali lebay, namun kalo sekalinya dia udah lebay, sorry deh para seleb Indo pada lewat levelnya. "Dan Kilic, lu kira gua budek napa?" teriaknya dengan nada kesal dan keki. Oh, aku lupa bilang kalo nama asliku adalah Vince Kilic dengan nama samaran Taz.

"Alhamduhillah, akhirnya kalian...lo mana mobil yang satunya?" tanya seorang perwira yang berpangkat Brigadir Jenderal dari tentara pembebasan Suriah yang kebingungan melihat mobil yang biasa kukendarai, Kia Cee'd putih tidak ada ditempat.

"Keburu diledakkan ama pasukan divisi berat ke-18nya Al-Bussari. Syukur ada Weda yang kebetulan lagi latihan gymkhana (semacam event dimana kombinasi drift dan slalom, mirip autocross namun dalam konsep ekstrim)," balasku sambil melihat Weda yang berdiri di pojok dari bunker (harap maklum, Weda kalo ga ada kaitannya dengan misi kepadanya ya langsung ngacir).

"Alhamduhillah, syukur ada dia," kata si Jenderal sambil menerima brankas dariku. Dia pun membuka isinya yang berupa map berisikan dokumen penting tentang posisi terkini dari peluru kendali milik pemerintah dan semacam foto aneh, berupa UFO di atas kota Damascus. Dia membacanya sebentar, kemudian berpaling ke foto aneh dan bertanya kepadaku,"Apa kau pernah melihat ini? Apa ini senjata rahasia dari Al-Bussari?"

"Mohon maaf Jenderal, namun saya tidak tahu-menahu akan hal ini. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan foto peluru kendali ini dari resimen ke-17 dari Ramdan," balasku. Dia pun mengambil uang $25000 yang diberikan kepadaku, namun dia secara tidak sengaja juga menyerahkan foto aneh itu. Aku pun langsung keluar dari bunker dan memberi $10000 kepada Weda.

"Taz, itu apaan?" tanya Weda sambil menunjuk foto aneh itu. Astaga, si Jenderal menyelipkan foto aneh itu, jadi aku berniat akan mengembalikannya.

"Hei...tunggu..." teriak si Jenderal.

Ketika si Weda mengambil foto aneh itu dan melihatnya sebentar. Dia pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenape lu?" tanyaku.

"Taz, ini mah foto Neuroi," balas Weda singkat.

"Wed...lu ga lagi demam Strike Witches kan?" tanyaku balik (harap maklum kembali, Weda ini adalah penggemar Strike Witches) sebelum kepala gua dikemplang oleh Weda.

"Blekok, gua tau ini. Neuroi ini semacam monster yang datang menyerang bumi dengan laser merahnya yang mampu menghancurkan baja apapun, kecuali Warlord dan Executioner dari Full Auto 2. Mereka sulit dihancurkan dengan senjata terkuat sekalipun kecuali kalo kau tepat menyentuh core/inti fragmennya. Kalo itu tembus, tidak ada jejak yang tersisa, mereka menghilang, musnah bagaikan abu," balas Weda dengan nada penuh detail (agak sedikit ngarang sih), walaupun agak imajinatif untuk bagian Full Auto 2 kalo kupikir (hey, itu kan game Weda).

"Menurut lu ini foto apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ini tipe Super Hivenya dari Neuroi," balasnya santai.

"Tunggu, kau tahu ini?" tanya si Jenderal yang ternyata sudah mendengarkan omongan kita tadi. Weda pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa monster ini dibuat oleh Al-Bussari?" tanyanya pada Weda.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, pak. Mereka datang dari galaksi lain. Malah saya baru liat ini tepat di sana," balas Weda sambil menunjuk Super Hive Neuroi yang ada dalam foto yang ternyata sudah berada di daerah Saladin yang dikuasai oleh para tentara pembebasan Suriah sambil menembakkan lasernya.

"Gawat!" seorang tentara berlari ke arah Jenderal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Letnan?" balas si Jenderal dengan berwibawanya.

"Kolonel Ramdan melaporkan bahwa peluru kendali milik Al-Bussari sudah diluncurkan dan itu menuju ke arah Ankara, di mana konferensi PBB dan G30 sedang dilangsungkan. Dan itu adalah rudal SCUD Stealth Estreil. Dan semua unit infantri ke-12 yang menguasai daerah Saladin sudah tewas," lapor si Letnan dengan panik.

"Kurang ajar...Al-Bussari ini emang licik. Dia menembakkan rudal SCUD yang tidak bisa ditembak jatuh, ditambah Neuroi sialan ini," geram si Jenderal sambil memukul kap mesin Cobra Jet milik Weda. Weda yang santai-santai saja langsung membuka brankas emas tersebut.

"Itu apaan Wed?" tanyaku.

"Hembe meneketehe," balas Weda dengan konyol. Isi dari brankas itu adalah semacam alat kendali.

"Oh ini alat kendali, ada remotenya lagi," katanya santai. Yang tidak Weda sadari, dia membawa alat kendali dari...SCUD Stealth Estreil!

"Astaga, ini kendali Stealth Estreil!" kata si Letnan nada kaget. Semua pasukan yang sedang berada di sana langsung melongok kepada Weda yang di kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Hah, pada kenapa ini?" tanya Weda dengan nada bingung.

"Maaf, namun saya ingin bertanya, darimana anda mendapat alat pengendali ini?" tanya si Jenderal kepada Weda.

"Hadiah misi, kalo ga salah gua disuruh ngantarin paket...oh paket senjata buat Zoids...tapi tipenya saya lupa pak. Cuma tujuannya waktu itu ke kota Homs," balas Weda sambil meningat-ingat.

"Dan lu ga tau kalo itu alat kendalinya?" tanyaku.

"Gua mana tahu, Taz. Soalnya pas gua menerima bayaran, gua juga dikasih ini," balas Weda.

"Siapa yang ngasih lu misi?" tanyaku balik.

"Kalo ga salah namanya Team Blitz," balas Weda.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apa kau bisa mengubah arah dari misil itu sebelum kota Ankara meledak?" tanya si Jenderal balik.

"Hmmm...Yasudah...biar kucoba," balas Weda sambil menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dia pun lalu menghidupkan alat kendali dan berhasil mengambil alih rudal tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat ia langsung menanyakan arah rudal.

"Rudal sudah dalam kendali. Ini mau dibawa kemana pak?" tanya Weda.

"Yang penting jauh dari Ankara," balas sang Jenderal.

[BGM: Brian Tyler - Need For Speed The Run Theme]

"Siap laksanakan," balas Weda sambil memberi hormat. Dia pun lalu mengarahkan rudal itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian akan terjadi saat-saat yang tidak terduga untuk semua yang berada di sini.

"Wed, lu ngarahinnya ke mana?" bisikku saat melihat rudal SCUD itu melaju melewati bunker tempat kami berada.

"Super Hivenya Neuroi. Gua mau nyoba apakah rudal beracun sialan itu mampu menembus baja paling tebalnya Neuroi," bisik Weda.

"Tapi, lu kan belum tau corenya...lagipul..." kataku sebelum Super Hive itu meledak. Ledakan itu sangat dashyat sampai-sampai Super Hive itu tidak menyisakan bekas apapun. Gua dan si Jenderal pun tercengang melihatnya.

"Lapor, di sini Fuad dari infantri ke-10. Saladin sudah bebas dari Al-Bussari dan UFO jahanam itu. Aleppo sudah bebas!" terdengar bunyi radio yang melaporkan perihal tersebut.

"Allahuakbar," teriak si Jenderal kemudian langsung mengepalkan tangannya sambil meneriakkan teriakkan kemenangan yang disusul oleh pasukan pembebasan Suriah yang lainnya.

"Wed, jangan bilang kalo lu kebetulan lagi hoki nebak dimana corenya," ancamku kepada Weda yang tetap...biasa-biasa aja dengan nada agak lega.

"Emang iya, gue lagi hoki," balas Weda datar.

"Dasar bego!" kataku sambil mengeplak kepalanya Weda. "Wed, lu ga tau ya, kalo seandainya itu rudal ga nembus core, kita akan menjadi uap udara sebab kita tewas ditembak dengan lasernya," kataku dengan kesal.

"Nyantai Taz...nyantai...lu ga bakal mati kalo ada gua," kata Weda dengan sedikit bangga...akan kehokiannya. Well, si Weda emang hoki melulu, pertama hadiah misinya adalah kunci dari kemenangan perang, kedua entah dari mana dia bisa menghancurkan core Neuroi hanya dalam sekali tembak, dengan rudal kendali SCUD yang dia ambil alih untuk pertama kalinya (mending tipe Scout, lah ini tipe Super Hive cuy), ketiga adalah entah darimana dia bisa menebak dengan benar dimana kelemahan dari Hive itu (padahal dia jarang baca wiki khusus buat Strike Witches).

Tapi kalo menyangkut alasan gua ga bakal mati selama ada si Weda ini memang benar. Semenjak kejadian gua bebas dari penangkapan semua Blacklist di Rockport (karena dia kebetulan lagi lewat pas gua mau ke parkiran mobil), gua selalu beranggapan bahwa dia itu adalah jimat hoki gua. Setiap gua dalam keadaan apes dan bahaya, dia datang sebagai sang juru kunci klase...eh selamat deh (emang bola ya, ya gua juga agak pikun kalo misalnya survive dari kejadian gila seperti ini).

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada mobil ga?" tanya Weda, sambil membuyarkan lamunanku akan masa lalu yang cukup indah selama bersamanya (gue bukan homo, okay?).

"Yah Wed, gua mana..." kataku sebelum si Jenderal melemparkan kunci mobil Toyota Hilux lama kepadaku.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kalian berdua. Sayang hanya itu yang bisa kami peroleh untuk kalian. Kalau ada permintaan lain, akan kami usahakan. Ah, namaku adalah Jenderal Mahmoud Ali Ramsik. Panggil saja Ali atau Jenderal Ali, kalau kalian ingin berkata sopan," kata si Jenderal.

"Ah begini, Jenderal Ali. Kami dikejar oleh sekelompok mantan tentara bayaran bernama The A-Team yang dikomandoi oleh Hunt Stockwell. Kami hanya ingin kabur karena mereka jauh lebih gesit ketimbang kami. Oh soal yang tadi bilang kalo rudal milik Al-Bussari salah sasaran dan menghancurkan UFO itu dalam perjalanannya. Ini rahasia top secret," kata Weda sambil mengambil kunci mobil itu dariku. "Dan satu lagi, apakah anda punya dua set pakaian tentara untuk kita? Karena aku rasa saya dan Taz akan berpapasan dengan mereka," tanyanya.

"A-Team? Aku kira itu hanya..."

"Mohon maaf Jenderal, ini nyata. Kami terlibat dalam sebuah kasus yang melibatkan pembunuhan sebuah informan CIA di Washington dimana kami kebetulan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari sebuah bar tempat dimana informan tersebut mati terbunuh. Dan kami secara tidak sengaja harus menyelundupkan sebuah pakaian perang pada zaman dulu atas permintaan sebuah mafia Italia yang ada kaitannya dengan kematian informan tersebut," balasku sambil berganti baju.

"Sebenarnya bukan pakaian perang, Taz, tapi baju zirah lengkap dengan senjatanya. Kalo ga salah namanya The Vile Armour, dengan Vile Blade, Vile Shield, dan Vile Helmet. Oh ama cincin Holy Band. Itu dulunya dipakai oleh seorang raja bernama Auris, yang kemudian berinkarnasi menjadi Siris, yang ditipu oleh Worker of Secrets dengan membunuh lawannya yang berupa Deathless, sebuah organisasi kegelapan pada zaman lalu. Yang untungnya dia mati dibunuh oleh Cydonia dengan Dual Infinity Blade berelemen Rainbow dan Darkfire," balas Weda sambil mengkoreksi ucapanku. Aku pun kagum akannya, walaupun dia seperti pemalas.

"Terus apakah kau mengirimkan barangnya sesuai rencana?" tanya Jenderal Ali.

"Sebenarnya sang mafia yang menyuruh kami tertangkap karena keterlambatan kami dan kesigapan A-Team, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya ke Phoenix Foundation. Di sana kami bilang ke Macgyver bahwa kami berniat mengembalikan harta pusaka berharga itu," balas Weda. "Dia hanya satu-satunya orang yang percaya kepadaku, selain Taz tentu saja," lanjutnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah kududuki di kursi penumpang dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Jenderal Ali. Mobil Hilux yang dikemudikan oleh Weda pun kemudian meninggalkan bunker tersebut.

Saat dalam perjalanan pun handphone milik Weda berbunyi Grab The Devilnya SUM41. Dia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Smuggler's Run disini," kata Weda sambil mengemudikan Hiluxnya dengan kecepatan 60 kilometer per jam (kph).

"Ini aku Prien, Apa kau dan Taz bisa mengantarkan paket untuk nona Adolphine Galland?" jelas itu sebuah misi pengantaran buat kami berdua.

"Dari siapa Prien?" tanya Weda.

"Kurang tahu. Tapi dia bilang kau harus pergi ke Sakuragouka untuk menemuinya dan aku tidak tahu dimana itu? Tapi dia menunggu jawabanmu" jawab Prien.

"Itu berarti Jepang. Oke, Prien, tunggu aku di U-47," balas Weda santai. Dia pun menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Wed?" tanyaku saat mendengar hp Weda berbunyi lagi. Dia pun langsung menerimanya.

"Smuggler's Run disini," kata Weda.

"Apa kau menerima misi pengantaran ini?" kata seorang pria misterius.

"Bayarannya?"

"Dua mobil baru di Tokyo, bila kau mau. Atau uang kalo kau ingin pensiun dari dunia penyelundupan?"

"Kuterima, untuk yang mobilnya," balas Weda.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu di kapal selam U-47. Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu," kata si pria misterius itu dan menutup teleponnya. Aku dan Weda saling bertatapan dan tersenyum karena akhirnya kami akan menyelundupkan barang di salah satu negara paling keren di dunia, Jepang.

* * *

Wkrish57: Akhirnya, fic Indonesia pertama gua. Ini terinspirasi dari game Smuggler's Run, namun ada beberapa fakta yang ingin saya sampaikan:

1. U-47 emang ada, nama kapten yang gua pakai pun juga ada.

2. Perang di Aleppo masih berlangsung...cuma settingannya gua set tiga tahun setelahnya

Taz: Nah, silahkan dibaca, dan mohon direview.

Weda: Hatur Nuhun (Lho, kok jadi Sunda, eh Jawa apa Sunda ya...tolong...)

Wkrish57 dan Taz: Begonya kebangetan -_-!

PROLOGUE END


	3. Chapter 1

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 1

Onboard, Reload, and Let's Rock 'n' Roll!

[Opening BGM: The Confession - Through These Eyes]

(Cobalt SS TC biru Weda melaju meninggalkan garasi dekat kediaman Tentomushi bersaudara dan Lexus IS300 emas milik Taz melaju meninggalkan apartemennya dekat Shibuya)

**You shoulda seen his disease, when he breathes**

(Awak kapal selam U-47 melambai saat Cobalt SS TC milik Weda dan IS300 milik Taz melaju di Tokyo Pier)  
**The insects they covered him, watch them feed**

(IS300 Taz melaju disamping Cobalt SS TC Weda saat memasuki ramp Haneda)  
**You shoulda seen the vermin breed, and us their seed**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz mengebut diantara ramainya lalu lintas Wangan pada pagi hari)  
**We all dance in the wind, like dying leaves**

(Daun-daun sakura berguguran saat Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz melaju di jalanan C1, memunculkan title Smuggler's Run 3)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Senjata-senjata prototip ditutup dalam bagasi mobil Weda)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda melihat kenyamanan tetangganya sebentar sebelum masuk ke Cobalt SS TCnya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Weda memegang sebuah kalung dogtag lalu menutup mata sebentar lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out**

(GMC Vandura A-Team muncul di Wangan sambil melesat menyalip mobil Subaru R2)

**I wanna break out**

(Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR putih dan Datsun 240Z biru (Devil Z) muncul di C1 dan menyalip sebuah Nissan Silvia S15 Spec R berwarna hitam)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda disalip oleh Devil Z di Wangan)  
**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**

(IS300 Taz disalip oleh Lancer Evo IX MR putih di New Belt Line)  
**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz dan Weda mencoba mengejar, namun tidak bisa)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda dan Taz mengambil jalan keluar sambil memegang setir mobil mereka dengan erat)

**You shoulda known I alone, not condoned**

(Weda dan Taz sampai di Shiga)  
**So look down upon me clone, you life's on loan**  
(Weda dan Taz bertemu Galland di tengah-tengah konser HTT)

**You shoulda known I have grown, into stone**  
(Weda melihat sebuah file missing dead witches yang bernama Eila yang berada di meja kerja Galland di ruang guru)

**So you need to find your own, you own fucking home**

(Tiba-tiba Weda melihat pengemudi Evo IX MR putih yang ternyata sama dengan orang yang dianggap telah mati dalam file missing dead witches)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda hanya tersenyum sembari mengatakan rahasiamu aman dari raut mukanya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Pengemudi Evo IX MR putih kaget lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out **

(IS300 Taz terkepung kumpulan Yakuza yang mengejarnya)

**I wanna break out**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda berduel dengan sebuah Dodge Ram SRT-10 Neuroi yang mencoba menabraknya, lalu Weda dan Taz mengganti gigi mobilnya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menerobos blokade Yakuza)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Weda menghajar Ram SRT-10 dengan memelintirkan bagian belakang mobilnya dan Ram itu meledak)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**  
(Weda dan Taz kembali ke jalur C1)

**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Devil Z, Vandura A-Team dan Evo IX MR putih muncul di depan mereka)

{During interlude}

(Terjadi beberapa pergantian posisi, dengan Devil Z, Evo IX MR putih, dan Taz memimpin dua kali, sedangkan Weda tetap di paling belakang dengan Vandura A-Team mencoba membloknya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menekan nos dan berhasil menjadi paling depan, namun overshoot dan melebar namun masih bisa mengejar)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Gerakan Taz saat overshoot membuat Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team tergelincir karena bersentuhan dengan dinding pembatas, sehingga keduanya keluar dari balapan)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz, Weda, dan Evo IX MR melewati Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team yang tergelincir dalam slow motion)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda side by side dengan Evo IX MR dan menyalipnya, disusul Taz yang menyalipnya tepat di tikungan sehingga berakhir side by side diantara Weda dan Taz. Endingnya adalah gambaran misi-misi dalam tulisan tangan Weda)

Tokyo Pier, 13 Februari 2015

1400 hours (02:00 pm)

...

"Dasar kampretos nementos, gua dan Prien kalah dari gerobak sampah lo," kata Taz dengan kesal saat melihat kartu tangannya, full house as dikalahkan oleh empat gerembolan sampah (dalam artian kartu tiga, karena ini peraturan poker, bukan capsa ala Indonesia) yang dimiliki oleh Weda.

"Monyong kuda," kata Günther Prien, komanadan kapal selam U-47 sekaligus teman baik Weda yang cuma mendapat flush berbentuk hati.

"Syukur gua fold (keluar dalam istilah "poker")," kata seorang opsir yang hanya bernafas lega.

"Ya tuhan, gua kira kalian ngurus senjata apa persiapan pas keluar kapal selam, lah ini malah main kartu," kata seorang kepala mekanik kapal selam yang bernama Johann-Friedrich Wessels yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dimana Taz, Weda, Prien, dan seorang opsir pengawas tingkat satu yang bernama Engelbert Endrass sedang bermain poker.

"Salahkan Engel, dia yang mulai," kata Taz sambil menunjuk Engel, menolak untuk disalahkan.

"Apa lo bilang? Ini semua salah Weda, dia yang bawa kartu," balas Engel sambil menunjuk Weda yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya bersama komandan Prien.

"Bentar lagi udah Tokyo Pier ya?" tanya Weda dengan nada informal kepada Johann.

"Ya, dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kita akan sampai 10 menit lagi," balas Johann.

"Baiklah, semua anak kapal bersiap untuk berlabuh," suruh Prien sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Dan...ah biarkan," katanya saat melihat kartu poker milik Weda yang sudah dirapihkan oleh Taz.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai ternyata," kata si pria misterius yang memberi misi ke Weda.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama anda dan kenapa anda mengenal komandan Prien?" tanya Taz dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Namaku Stelasias Wawonski, panggilanku adalah Lasias, blasteran Polandia Yunani, namun kewarganegaraan Italia. Aku adalah teman baik dari salah seorang awak kapal ini yang bernama Ralf Werghouthen, bagian komunikasi kapal selam ini. Aku ingin memberi semacam paket yang mungkin akan membantu Adolphine Galland dalam misinya untuk menemukan seorang anggota JFW yang jasadnya dicuri. Dia adalah seorang Suomus," kata si pria misterius tersebut yang dikenal sebagai Lasias.

"Suomus, dari mana itu?" tanya Taz, Prien, Johann dan Engel, satu sama lain. Lasias hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat respons atas ucapannya.

"Finlandia ya?" tanya Weda ke diri sendiri dengan nada pelan.

"Dan masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu dimana Sakuragouka itu, jadi aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Disamping itu, kalian akan...sebenarnya sih lebih cocok mengirimkan ketimbang menyelundupkan senjata-senjata baru ke sebuah kesatuan yang dipimpinnya dengan nama AJTFTE atau singkatan Allied Joint Task Force Threat Extermination," kata Lasias sambil keluar dari kapal selam.

"Untuk sebuah organisisi, itu nama yang aneh," gumam Weda.

"Itu JTF resmi PBB kan?" tanya Taz.

"Tepat," balas Lasias sambil mengecek peluru dari IMI Desert Eaglenya.

"Hey Lasias, jangan-jangan yang kau bilang itu sebenarnya adalah kami direkrut untuk mengantarkan senjata yang banyak diincar oleh terroris-terroris jahanam, kaya Al-Qaeda, Gerakan Moro, dan sejenisnya. Terus pengantaran paket ini adalah semacam pertemuan dengan Galland untuk mendiskusikan bisnisnya," kata Weda dengan nada biasa.

"Ah, tebakanmu tepat. Nah mari masuk ke mobil itu," kata Lasias sambil menunjuk ke dua mobil yang terparkir di dekat dek U-47 berlabuh, yakni sebuah Audi RS6 Avant merah terang dan GMC Sylcone hitam.

"Taz, kau dan Prien di RS6 sedang aku dan Lasias di Sylcone," kata Weda yang disambut anggukan Taz.

"Hey Johann, kau ambil alih kapal selam sementara aku sedang keluar," perintah Prien sambil mengecek isi peluru dari pistol Walther P38 miliknya, sedang Taz sedang mengecek safety trigger dari pistol M1911 dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Baik," balas Johann tegas sambil hormat kepada komandan Prien.

"Weda, aku baru dapat semacam informasi dari kapten Strong, komandan kapal induk mengapung ARC-1, tentang lokasi Sakuragouka, apa kau tahu ini?" tanya Lasias sambil menunjukkan GPS miliknya.

"Itu daerah Toyosato, Prefektur Shiga, dari sini bisa lima jam dengan kecepatan normal, kecuali kalo kita bisa diatas 300 kph," kata Weda sambil menginjak gasnya sambil berbicara pada Taz.

"Taz, kita ke Shiga, siapkan mata dan mental, aku sudah update data GPSnya ke mobil itu, jadi kalo ada masalah tinggal telpon atau bb gua, ok?" kata Weda. "Eh, Lasias, mobil ini bisa melaju sampai 300 kph kan?" tanyanya ke Lasias.

"Oh, kedua mobil ini mampu melaju sampai 310 kph," kata Lasias, Weda hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dasar bego, gua ga punya bb cuy," kata Taz.

"Salah sendiri, makanya pake bb, jadi bisa bbman bila ada masalah," balas Weda dengan nyengir kuda (malah jadi promosi dia -_-, sang author pun ditorpedo dengan misil Sidewinder oleh Weda dan terbang nyusruk ke Taman Safari, dimana sang author langsung mengejar Weda dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya).

Dan kedua mobil itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan asap putih.

Highway to Shiga

1520 hours (03:20 pm)

...

"Swt," geram Taz saat melalui sebuah truk trailer yang tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan.

"Lu ga apa, Taz?" tanya Weda via radio.

[Intercepted Theme BGM: Witchman - Warlord]

"Kaga sih, tapi truk sialan ini menghalangi kita terus," geram Taz via radio. Lasias yang memegang Desert Eagle langsung berteriak melihat apa yang keluar dari sana.

"Sial, itu Neuroi!" dari truk trailer itu, keluarlah empat BMW M6 Gran Coupe berwarna hitam. Sepintas M6 ini kelihatan normal, namun saat dilihat di kap depan, mereka membawa semacam alat aneh yang mampu mengeluarkan...senjata laser yang mematikan!

"Monyong kuda!" teriak Taz saat dia berhasil menghindari senjata laser merah yang keluar dari M6 yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sementara Weda langsung melakukan slalom tingkat sinting (padahal ga ada rintangan dan mobil di depannya) untuk membuat bingung para Neuroi yang hendak menembakinya.

Tiba-tiba hp milik Weda pun berbunyi. Namun bukan telepon atau sms yang ia terima, namun sebuah data tentang musuh baru.

"Tec Neuroi Interceptor VS-T type, musuh ini akan menyerang target dengan laser dan akan melakukan apapun sampai targetnya hancur," kata Weda saat melihat isi hpnya.

"Coba dulu ah," kata Weda. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun mencoba mengeluarkan tangan kirinya (harap maklum, GMC Syclone yang dipakai ini bersetir kiri, dan menurut sang author (dengan referensi dari sebuah komik) ada mobil yang bersetir kiri diperbolehkan jalan di Jepang). Dan tentu saja, tangan kiri Weda pun terkena laser Neuroi, namun bukannya lenyap, malah kebakaran tangannya. Kontan saja Weda mengaduh kepanasan. Dan Lasias pun harus berjibaku memadamkan api dari tangan Weda (walaupun dia bingung kok tangannya Weda ga lenyap kaya kebanyakan manusia atau witch yang kena laser Neuroi).

"Neuroi ngehe...tangan gua masa dijadiin ayam bakar," geram Weda setelah api berhasil dipadamkan dari tangannya. Dia pun kemudian melakukan sebuah slam ke bodi samping kanan dari Neuroi M6 tersebut dan sukses menghancurkan mobil M6 yang pertama. Walaupun ga ada kerennya namun Lasias salut akan daya tahan anak ini, one down.

"Anjrit, gua ga percaya kalo game nan janaham yang Weda sering mainkan itu akan ada dan nyata di sini, syukur dia pernah ngijinin gua main sekali," kata Taz saat dia menyuruh Prien untuk menembak ban mobil M6 Neuroi yang mengejarnya. Suara letusan pun terdengar dan mobil Neuroi M6 itu terbang sebelum menghajar sebuah papan peringatan dan meledak berkeping-keping, two down.

"Wed, gua ngaku kalo Full Auto 2 emang gila," kata Taz via radio.

"Gua bilang juga apa, emang gila and keren kan?" kata Weda dengan santai nan konyol.

"Iya emang gila sih, tapi gilanya ga kaya gini juga gilanya kalee," teriak Taz saat kaca belakang mobil RS6 yang ia kemudikan dipecahkan oleh tembakan laser dari Neuroi M6 yang masih mengejarnya.

"Masih syukur gua izinin lu main," kata Weda.

"Bagaimana ini, gua ga bisa memelankan mobil dan menghajarnya?" kata Taz dengan panik.

"Taz, gunakan oil slick, mobilmu kan punya," kata Lasias tiba-tiba (yang radionya dikasih dari Weda).

"Baiklah," kata Taz. Dia pun menyuruh Prien untuk menekan tombol oil slick dan oil slick ini sukses mengelincirkan mobil yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan sehingga mobil itu meledak, three down one left.

"Taz, sekarang! Taktik Nascar Rumble!" komando Weda. Dalam waktu singkat Neuroi M6 yang tersisa dijepit kiri dan kanan oleh Syclone dan RS6. Weda dan Taz langsung menghantam Neuroi yang sudah kewalahan ini bertubi-tubi sehingga M6 yang terakhir itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan berguling lima puluh kali sebelum meledak ketika gulingan ke lima puluh satu.

"Yeah, mission accomplished...with style," kata Taz sambil membanggakan kemampuan takedownnya. Sedangkan Weda...hanya meminum botol aqua yang dia bawa sampai isi airnya habis.

"Gila, yang tadi itu jauh lebih gila ketimbang ditembak geriliyawan FARC di hutan Kolombia," kata Taz sambil menghela nafasnya sejenak saat ancaman Neuroi sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ya itu gara-gara lu macarin anak bosnya terus begituan dan...ketahuan identitas lu setelahnya," cerocos Weda yang disambut tawa Prien.

"Anjrit, lu Weda. Sekali lagi lu bilang itu, gua tebas lidahmu," geram Taz.

"Tebas pake apa, ini kan masih di mobil," canda Weda sambil menantang.

"Ya entar, pas turun dari mobil," kata Taz sambil menantang balik.

"Iya, tapi lu keburu gua tepungin terus gua goreng pas lu turun," kata Weda, meladeni ucapan Taz.

"Kalo gitu, lu gua buat gosong dah," kata Taz sambil mengambil bazooka yang berada di kursi tengah RS6. "Nih alatnya," katanya sambil membawa bazooka tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin," kata Weda dengan nyanyian ala suporter bola Indonesia yang fals luar biasa secara alami.

"Haha, jadi ingat waktu kalian berdua ditembaki pasukan India dan Pakistan di perbatasan Kashmir, Taz harus merelakan hapenya hilang sedang Weda harus rela gosong berkali-kali karena ledakkan yang bertubi-tubi menghajarnya," kata Prien. Komandan Prien ini adalah seorang penyedia misi untuk Weda dan Taz.

"Yah, yang itu jangan diceritain dong," kata Weda, kecewa karena Prien menceritakan kejadian konyol itu.

"Kalian berdua ini sering berantem ya?" tanya Lasias pada Weda dan Taz.

"Lasias, mereka "ga pernah" berantem. Biasanya ngelawak. Bahkan pernah kami terlambat ke Aleppo cuma gara-gara lelucon Weda," kata Prien. Lasias pun hanya bisa sweardropped melihatnya.

Sakuragouka High School, Toyosato, Shiga Prefecture

1555 hours (03:55 pm)

With Weda's party (Weda's POV and narration)

...

Akhirnya setelah bacot membacot dengan Taz dan Prien (sesekali sih), kami pun tiba di sekolah Sakuragouka. Kesan pertama kali saat melihatnya adalah...ruaar binasa (maksudnya luar biasa cuy). Setelah turun, rombonganku langsung disambut dengan...hawa membunuh yang mematikan (SFX *shing* terdengar).

"Ritsu baka!" terdengar bunyi teriakan dan tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu pun melayang tepat ke dahi kepalaku. Aku yang telat merespons langsung terkena sepatu tersebut di dahi kepalaku. Apesnya, aku mendarat di tong sampah sehinga aku pun terguling gaya Road Rash Jailbreak selama sepuluh detik sebelum akhrinya berhenti.

"Aw," kataku perih sebelum kembali berdiri. Namun belum habis keapesanku, kali ini sebuah tembakan senapan mengenai bokongku. Aku pun kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Wuadaw!" teriakku membuat semua orang melongok ke arahku. Aku membiarkan saja dan melihat siapa penembakku...seekor kucing. Aku pun langsung menghampiri si kucing itu dan memegang senapannya.

"Dengarkan aku Tom, sekali lagi kau menembak di bokongku, walaupun kau sedang mengejar Jerry yang membuat band Hokago Tea Time pada ketakutan sekalipun, akan kubuat kau menjadi sate kucing, mengerti?" kataku dengan nada terganggu. Dia pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan menjauh dariku dan si tikus itu. Tom ini adalah kucing yang selalu mengejar Jerry si tikus dan selalu ada saat misi kami sebagai pembuat apes, baik aku dan musuh (Taz ga pernah kena apes dari yang satu ini, jadi ngiri).

"Untuk seorang penyelundup, kau sangat hebat dalam menghibur," terdengar suara perempuan, yap perempuan. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan Eropa dengan usia yang kuestimasi sekitar 30-40 tahun. "Lasias, kerja bagus, suruh mereka masuk," kata si perempuan ini. Aku pun tiba-tiba menduga bahwa ini bisa menjadi gawat, walaupun aku tetap masuk ke sana beserta Taz dan Prien dengan Lasias mendampingiku.

[Ending BGM: Witchman - Warlord ~ Takedown 2]

**Instrumental**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda muncul di jalur New Belt Line yang ramai, berpindah ke IS300 Taz di C1, berpindah ke Vandura A-Team yang menghajar Neuroi M6 di jalanan Aqualine, berpindah ke Devil Z yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan tiga Neuroi M6 di East Wangan, berpindah ke Evo IX MR putih yang menyalip sebuah Skyline R32 hitam di C1, berpindah ke duel Devil Z dengan Vandura A-Team di New Belt Line, dan diakhiri dengan Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz yang melalui Sekolah Sakuragouka)

* * *

Wkrish57: Selesai juga. Ada beberapa note disini

1. Lagu pembuka adalah lagu dari game Burnout Dominator (silahkan digoogle kalau tertarik)

2. Lagu "intercepted bgm"...ini instrumental, saran saya cari di you tube dengan memasukan judul lagu (di sebelah kanan dan tambahkan Full Auto 2 (itu nama gamenya) ya, kalau tertarik lagi)

3. Lagu ending...sama-sama instrumental, dan sama dengan nomor dua.

4. Nama dan pangkat dari Johann-Friedrich Wessels dan Engelbert Endrass adalah nyata (berdasarkan Wikipedia).

Weda: Untung masuk pojok author. Eh, kau tidak mati? (heran melihat author dengan motornya)

Wkrish57: Nggak sih, gua sih ga kesel, tapi masalahnya ini nih (ambil sweatdropped menunjuk gerombolan simpanse yang gosong gara-gara tembakan Sidewinder tadi).

Weda: Mampus gua...(lari dari gerombolan simpanse)

Prien: Pantesan tadi gua liat gerombolan simpanse, gua kira lagi ada sirkus dadakan.

Taz: Ha, rasakan itu...Eh, jangan lupa direview ya! Indonesia atau Inggris

Lasias: (bergumel bahwa ini mungkin menjadi penampilan terakhirnya) Jangan diflame ya, gua ga tau sih kalo authornya diflame.

Chapter 1 END


	4. Chapter 2

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

* * *

Wkrish57: Maaf, kawan. Saya telat update fic ini karena modem yang hendak dipakai dipinjam adik saya buat ber-skype ria. Berhubung sudah ada, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan cerita nan gila ini. Weda baca disclaimernya

Weda: Udah ada di bawah, ngapain gua baca juga -_-"

* * *

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 2

Taz, That's A Misunderstanding!

[Opening BGM: The Confession - Through These Eyes]

(Cobalt SS TC biru Weda melaju meninggalkan garasi dekat kediaman Tentomushi bersaudara dan Lexus IS300 emas milik Taz melaju meninggalkan apartemennya dekat Shibuya)

**You shoulda seen his disease, when he breathes**

(Awak kapal selam U-47 melambai saat Cobalt SS TC milik Weda dan IS300 milik Taz melaju di Tokyo Pier)  
**The insects they covered him, watch them feed**

(IS300 Taz melaju disamping Cobalt SS TC Weda saat memasuki ramp Haneda)  
**You shoulda seen the vermin breed, and us their seed**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz mengebut diantara ramainya lalu lintas Wangan pada pagi hari)  
**We all dance in the wind, like dying leaves**

(Daun-daun sakura berguguran saat Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz melaju di jalanan C1, memunculkan title Smuggler's Run 3)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Senjata-senjata prototip ditutup dalam bagasi mobil Weda)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda melihat kenyamanan tetangganya sebentar sebelum masuk ke Cobalt SS TCnya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Weda memegang sebuah kalung dogtag lalu menutup mata sebentar lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out**

(GMC Vandura A-Team muncul di Wangan sambil melesat menyalip mobil Subaru R2)

**I wanna break out**

(Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR putih dan Datsun 240Z biru (Devil Z) muncul di C1 dan menyalip sebuah Nissan Silvia S15 Spec R berwarna hitam)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda disalip oleh Devil Z di Wangan)  
**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**

(IS300 Taz disalip oleh Lancer Evo IX MR putih di New Belt Line)  
**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz dan Weda mencoba mengejar, namun tidak bisa)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda dan Taz mengambil jalan keluar sambil memegang setir mobil mereka dengan erat)

**You shoulda known I alone, not condoned**

(Weda dan Taz sampai di Shiga)  
**So look down upon me clone, you life's on loan**  
(Weda dan Taz bertemu Galland di tengah-tengah konser HTT)

**You shoulda known I have grown, into stone**  
(Weda melihat sebuah file missing dead witches yang bernama Eila yang berada di meja kerja Galland di ruang guru)

**So you need to find your own, you own fucking home**

(Tiba-tiba Weda melihat pengemudi Evo IX MR putih yang ternyata sama dengan orang yang dianggap telah mati dalam file missing dead witches)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda hanya tersenyum sembari mengatakan rahasiamu aman dari raut mukanya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Pengemudi Evo IX MR putih kaget lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out **

(IS300 Taz terkepung kumpulan Yakuza yang mengejarnya)

**I wanna break out**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda berduel dengan sebuah Dodge Ram SRT-10 Neuroi yang mencoba menabraknya, lalu Weda dan Taz mengganti gigi mobilnya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menerobos blokade Yakuza)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Weda menghajar Ram SRT-10 dengan memelintirkan bagian belakang mobilnya dan Ram itu meledak)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**  
(Weda dan Taz kembali ke jalur C1)

**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Devil Z, Vandura A-Team dan Evo IX MR putih muncul di depan mereka)

{During interlude}

(Terjadi beberapa pergantian posisi, dengan Devil Z, Evo IX MR putih, dan Taz memimpin dua kali, sedangkan Weda tetap di paling belakang dengan Vandura A-Team mencoba membloknya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menekan nos dan berhasil menjadi paling depan, namun overshoot dan melebar namun masih bisa mengejar)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Gerakan Taz saat overshoot membuat Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team tergelincir karena bersentuhan dengan dinding pembatas, sehingga keduanya keluar dari balapan)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz, Weda, dan Evo IX MR melewati Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team yang tergelincir dalam slow motion)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda side by side dengan Evo IX MR dan menyalipnya, disusul Taz yang menyalipnya tepat di tikungan sehingga berakhir side by side diantara Weda dan Taz. Endingnya adalah gambaran misi-misi dalam tulisan tangan Weda)

Sakuragouka High School, Toyosato, Shiga Prefecture, 13 Februari 2015

1601 hours (04:01 pm)

...

"Taz, gua ke toilet dulu ya, gua kebelet," kata Weda saat berjalan bersama. Dia pun langsung mencari toilet terdekat. Taz hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Silahkan duduk," kata si perempuan tersebut. Taz, dan Prien pun langsung menempati tempat duduk yang disediakan sedangkan Weda masih tidak terlihat.

"Ada yang tahu Weda dimana?" tanya Lasias, mengetahui bahwa Weda tidak ada di sana.

"Katanya dia mau ke toliet," kata Taz.

"Mampus, gua lupa bilang kalo tempatnya ada di lantai paling bawah yang perlu ada kata sandi yang hanya anggota AJTFTE yang tau dan itu spesifik untuk setiap orangnya," kata Lasias dengan panik.

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya," ujar perempuan tersebut dengan tenang. Dia pun menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya.

"Chifuyu Orimura, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" ujar peremuan tersebut. Suara pintu pun kemudian terdengar.

"Ada apa, Komandan Galland?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seorang laki-laki berbaju biru bergaris merah dan sebuah celana training hitam. Namanya adalah Weda, dia terakhir kali berada di lobby lantai satu. Temukan dan bawa dia kesini," ujar sang perempuan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Adolfine Galland.

"Baik," dengan itu, Chifuyu pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu namamu Galland?" tanya Taz.

"Iya, tepatnya Adolfine Galland, komandan dari gabungan Witches dan IS Unit," ujar Adolfine dengan nada tenang. Taz pun langsung menatap Lasias dengan tajam dan hampir memukulnya, bila tidak dilerai Prien.

"Taz, ini hanya salah pengertian. Tenangkan dirimu sebentar," ujar Prien sambil menahan Taz. Lasias pun ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Galland.

"Hmmm, aku rasa Lasias salah mengucapkan namamu sebagai Adolphine Galland," kata Prien. Galland pun hanya menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Lasias, ini juga salahmu sih, kau tau kan kalo Taz selalu percaya dengan kata-kata pertama," ujar Prien sambil menasehati Lasias.

"Maafkan aku untuk hal ini, Lasias memang agak lupa dengan urusan nama, namun hanya dia yang mengetahui kota Aleppo. Jadi aku mengutusnya untuk mencari kalian," ujar Galland sambil memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah agak tenangan. Tapi sekarang aku mengkhawatirkan Weda," ujar Taz.

"Tenang, Chifuyu bisa menemukannya," kata Galland, sambil meyakinkan Taz.

"Baiklah," ujar Taz sambil kembali ke kursinya.

Kembali ke toilet, Weda yang sudah keluar dengan tenang sehabis "panggilan alamnya" (artinya, buang air kecil) langsung terburu-buru mencari Taz dan yang lain, namun dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya setelah melihat sebuah konser lagu yang dilakukan oleh sebuah klub musik yang bernama Houkago Tea Time (karena Weda kebetulan lewat aula sekolah).

"Apa kabar Sakuragouka, bagaimana lagu tadi," teriak salah seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang membawa sebuah gitar elektriknya. Terdengar suara teriakan yang keras, namun jelas sang perempuan itu ingin memompa semangat penonton lebih besar lagi dengan berpura-pura.

"Aku belum mendengarmu, sekali lagi," kata si perempuan itu. Suara teriakan semakin terdengar.

"Sinting," gumam Weda dengan nada agak terganggu.

"Itu baru semangat," kata si perempuan tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hebat Yui!" teriak seorang perempuan yang berambut coklat juga (namun dikepang) yang berdiri di barisan paling depan dekat Weda.

"Ya, apa kabar semua. Hehehe, bagi yang baru datang, namaku Yui Hirasawa, vokalis dan juga gitaris band ini," ujar si perempuan berambut coklat tadi dengan energetik.

"Aku...namaku Mio Akiyama, vokalis juga dan bassist dari band ini," kata perempuan berambut hitam yang tampaknya agak gugup dalam pengenalan dirinya. Para fans pria pun matanya langsung dipenuhi tanda cinta.

"Dasar Mio pemalu. Yo, namaku adalah Ritsu Tainaka, drummer band, presiden klub, dan pasangan hidupnya," kali ini, perempuan coklat yang berbando pun mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ritsu baka!" teriak Mio sambil menjitak kepalanya Ritsu dengan sepatu yang sukses menghajar Weda tadi.

"Aww," terdengar jeritan Ritsu yang kesakitan dan disusul tawa penonton.

"Oh, jadi Mio ini yang menghajarku tadi," gumam Weda dalam hati. "Oh, sudah lagu keberapa?" tanya Weda kepada wanita yang berada didekat Weda.

"Oh, ini baru mau menyanyikan lagu terakhir. Kamu orang baru ya di sini?" tanyanya.

"Fufufu...salam, namaku Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboardist dan pelayan dari band ini. Bila ada yang ingin berkunjung ke klub kami, walaupun kami ini alumni, saya akan menyajikan teh terbaik," kali ini perempuan berambut pirang dengan keyboard yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia pun disambut sambutan meriah baik dari fans laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Kelihatannya aku tertarik mencoba datang ke sana. Mungkin aku harus mengajak mayor kesayanganku untuk hal ini," kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memakai kacamata.

"Yap, begitulah," ujar Weda dengan santai.

"Halo semua, aku Azusa Nakano, gitaris band, namun dipanggil Yui-senpai sebagai Azu-nyan," kata Azusa yang kepalanya di"pet"kan oleh Yui. "Yui, kita mau nyanyi lagi," ujarnya sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan Yui.

"Aww, Azu-nyan," kata Yui agak kecewa, namun tetap semangat. "Baiklah, untuk lagu penutup, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru. Lagu ini adalah lagu untuk memperingati kemenangan dunia atas rezim otoriter seorang pemerintah di Suriah," lanjut Yui.

"Dan, juga atas sebuah yang mereka panggil "Super Hive Neuroi"," ujar Mio.

"Apa?! Super Hive Neuroi?! Aku tidak tahu yang satu ini," kembali si perempuan berambut pirang berkacamata itu, namun kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada kaget.

"Lagu ini akan dinyanyikan oleh aku dan Yui. Judulnya adalah Burning World," saat Mio selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Bunyi bass pun memulai lagu tersebut.

[Song: Bitstream Dream - Burning World (Performed by HTT)]

"Apa, mereka memakai lagu Full Auto 2?" kata Weda dengan kaget.

**Let me into your burning world,  
I am in need...of escape.  
Lost direction years ago,  
When you left...fresh in state.  
Burying me in cession, it's the only thing you know...  
Follow you to the ends now and I given cry...  
Don't go (echo effect)...**

**Helplessly removed from your reality,  
I need a quick fix...or a slow kiss...  
Locked and removed from life...  
I didn't want this, didn't deserve this.**

"Unik juga, suara Yui ini," gumam Weda sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat kepang kepada Weda.

Weda hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.  
**Helplessly removed from your reality,  
I need a quick fix...or a slow kiss...  
Locked and removed from life;  
I didn't want this, didn't deserve this (echo effect).**

**Let me into your burning world,  
I am in need...of escape.  
Lost direction years ago,  
When you left...fresh in state.  
Burying me in cession, it's the only thing you know...**

Lagu ini berakhir dengan sentuhan indah dari keyboard dari Tsumugi. Penonton pun bersorak meriah.

"Terima kasih, Sakuragouka," teriak Yui sambil berlinang air mata yang diusap oleh Azusa.

"Yo, terima kasih," tambah Ritsu dengan nada tomboy khasnya dan Mugi dengan senyum gentlenya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya," ujar Mio. Namun saat mereka hendak meninggalkan panggung, sepatu high heels Mio tersangkut kabel mikrofon dan terjatuh. Weda dengan respon split-second langsung melompati panggung sambil membawa sepatu Mio (yang menghajar kepala Weda saat Weda berada di luar) dan langsung menangkap Mio sambil menjatuhkan dirinya. Ini berakibat Mio mendarat di atas Weda, membuat muka Mio memerah. Penonton yang lain pun langsung teriak histeris, terutama laki-laki (yang kecewa karena saat pendaratan tadi, Weda memutar badannya untuk memastikan kepala yang terlihat penonton).

"Fuh, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Weda kepada Mio. Mio hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Ritsu hanya cemburu melihatnya. Weda pun menangkap situasi ini dengan cepat dan menyerahkan sepatu Mio kepadanya.

"Kau tadi melempar sepatu ke Ritsu dan menghajar kepalaku. Sebenarnya hanya itu alasanku ke panggung tadi. Tidak ada maksud lain kok, _prasci_ (bahasa Rusia maaf)," ujar Weda sambil meninggalkan panggung.

"Hey, kau di atas sana!" teriak seorang perempuan (yang tentu saja itu Chifuyu). "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap perempuan di panggung itu, cepat turun!" teriakan Chifuyu langsung direspons oleh lari sprint oleh Weda. Chifuyu pun menembakkan peluru impulsnya yang Weda hindari dengan melakukan sebuah sliding tackle tepat ke kaki dua orang sekuriti yang menghadangnya.

"Itu peluru impuls ya?" tanya Prien saat melihat dalam kamera pengawas seorang pria dikejar oleh Chifuyu.

"Iya, peluru impuls itu tidak mematikan, impuls itu akan mematikan adrenaline untuk sementara sehingga yang terkena peluru itu akan menurut untuk sementara waktu," ujar Galland sebelum Taz menggampar Galland.

"Dasar bodoh. Itu malah akan membunuh Weda. Dia membutuhkan adrenaline sebagai alat penyuplai hidupnya, karena...dia dulunya pernah diinjeksi dengan sejenis racun yang bernama The Beijing Cocktail yang bila adrenalinenya dimatikan, dia akan mati," kata Taz dengan keras.

"Apa?! Kau tidak memberitahu yang satu itu?" ujar Lasias yang langsung memukul Taz. Perkelahian pun terjadi antara Taz dengan Galland dan Lasias sementara Prien mencoba melerainya.

Sementara itu, saat selesai konser, anggota HTT, OnNaGumi, dan Wakaba Girls pun mulai merayakan kesuksesan mereka dalam konser di sekolah lama mereka ketika Nodoka Manabe, teman baik Yui Hirasawa tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. "Yui, Mio, Mugi, aku rasa aku mendengar sesuatu," kata Nodoka sambil menyuruh semuanya diam.

"Astaga, itu perkelahian," ujar Ui Hirasawa, perempuan berambut coklat kepang yang ternyata adalah adik dari Yui Hirasawa disamping sebagai gitaris Wakaba Girls. Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju ke sebuah gudang di lantai bawah dengan Nodoka memimpin jalannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Nodoka, Yui yang bersandar pada dinding tidak sengaja memencet sebuah tombol di belakangnya sehingga sebuah pintu di bawah mereka pun terbuka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mio sebelum dia mencoba menginjakkan kakinya namun hanya tidak ada pijakan sebelum dia melihat ke bawah.

"Kita akan jatuhhhhhh..." teriak Ritsu sebelum suara mereka termakan gema ruangan tersebut.

"Huwaaaaaa," teriak mereka semua saat mereka terjatuh tepat di mana perkelahian antara Taz dengan Galland dan Lasias.

"Hey, kalian ini siapa?" tanya Prien saat melihat Yui and the gang terjatuh.

"Kami band HTT, Wakaba Girls, dan OnNaGumi," ujar sang guru yang juga ikut dalam gerombolan gang ini, Sawako Yamanaka.

"Bisakah kita langsung menghentikan pertarungan tiga orang ini?" teriak Ritsu yang melihat pertarungan antara Taz dengan Galland dan Lasias yang lebih memihak...di luar dugaan...ke Taz.

"Itu yang baru akan kuomongkan," kata Prien dan mereka pun langsung menghentikan pertarungan tersebut hanya dalam waktu lima belas detik...sebelum Weda yang dikejar oleh Chifuyu mendarat di sana dengan halus, sementara Chifuyu menghajar Tsumugi dengan keras dalam pendaratannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Weda saat sampai dan melihat pertarungan antara Taz dengan Galland (yang dia belum kenal) dan Lasias. Saat Chifuyu hendak menembaknya, Taz langsung melakukan sebuah tendangan ke arah Chifuyu sehingga pistol yang dipegang Chifuyu pun terlepas ke arah Weda.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, ini kenapa bisa ampe berantem gini?" tanya Weda yang tidak tahu menahu akan masalah yang sedang terjadi ini.

"Eh, dia lagi?" tanya Mio dalam hati dengan kagetnya.

"Weda, tolong lu bilang ke Taz kalo lu itu diinjeksi The Geijing Cocktail, bukan racun The Beijing Cocktail," kata Prien.

"Prien, itu Stockholm Cocktail, bukan Geijing maupun Beijing?" kata Weda mengkoreksi ucapannya sebelum dia menjitak kepalanya Taz dengan tangannya.

"APA?! Ini semua cuma gara-gara injeksi ke kau?" kata Lasias yang tubunhya penuh memar.

"Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu dulu. Memang aku ini diinjeksi, tapi atas dasar kemauanku. Ini karena aku ini mudah ketiduran, makanya aku meminta dokter Jiu untuk membuatkannya untukku," kata Weda sambil melerai Taz dan Galland dengan bantuan Chifuyu. "Dan ini semua lagi-lagi hanya salah pengertian," lanjutnya sambil mengembalikan senjata itu ke Chifuyu.

"Heh, kau ngapain tadi ke perempuan itu?" tanya Chifuyu dengan dingin sambil menahan Weda.

"Mengembalikan sepatu yang dia lempar ke kepalaku dan menyelamatkannya dari insiden memalukan sewaktu dia masih bersekolah di sekolah ini dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau salah menginterpretasikannya sebagai sebuah pelecehan?" balas Weda dengan nada terganggu.

"Itu benar kok," kata Mio sambil membela Weda. "Kalau tidak begitu, celana dalamku terlihat lagi dan itu akan mempermalukanku secara mental," lanjutnya.

"Oh, berarti aku salah menilaimu. Aku kira kau seorang pervert, tapi tidak ternyata. Namaku Chifuyu Orimura," ujar Chifuyu.

"Weda," jawab Weda santai. Chifuyu pun jelas jaw dropped. Dia tidak percaya kalau tugasnya akan selesai dengan jalan yang tidak diduganya. Dia malah mengejar orang yang harusnya dia antarkan.

"Mohon maaf bila dia menyangkamu sebagai seorang pelaku pelecehan," ujar Galland dengan sedikit luka. "Tunggu, namamu Weda?" tanyanya kepada Weda yang disambut anggukan Weda.

Beberapa detik kemudian, perempuan berambut pirang berkacamata dan perempuan berambut hitam dengan eyepatch putih pun datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa pakai acara ribut-ribut sih. Menganggu saja," teriak perempuan pirang berkacamata tersebut.

"Galland, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ruang rapat ini sampai berantakan, dan darimana ada tujuh belas orang tidak dikenal ini?" kata perempuan bereyepatch tersebut dengan nada sopan ke Galland setelah melihat situasi yang terjadi.

"Haaahh, hari ini benar-benar banyak salah pengertian dah," ujar Weda saat melihat keadaan sekitarnya sambil berfacepalm ria.

[Ending BGM: Witchman - Warlord ~ Takedown 2]

**Instrumental**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda muncul di jalur New Belt Line yang ramai, berpindah ke IS300 Taz di C1, berpindah ke Vandura A-Team yang menghajar Neuroi M6 di jalanan Aqualine, berpindah ke Devil Z yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan tiga Neuroi M6 di East Wangan, berpindah ke Evo IX MR putih yang menyalip sebuah Skyline R32 hitam di C1, berpindah ke duel Devil Z dengan Vandura A-Team di New Belt Line, dan diakhiri dengan Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz yang melalui Sekolah Sakuragouka)

* * *

Wkrish57: Fuh, selesai juga fic nan gila ini. Sekedar info, Lagu Bitstream Dream yang berjudul Burning World adalah lagu dari game Full Auto 2 Battlelines. Dan yang pertama masuk dalam fic gila selain SW dan NFS adalah K-ON!, Crank, Tom and Jerry, dan Infinite Stratos (IS).

Galland: Dimana ini?

Chifuyu: Eh, iya ya. Dimana kita?

Weda: (datang dengan baju rombeng-rombeng) Kampretos Nementos, dasar simpanse sialan! Lha, ini kan pojok author.

Galland & Chifuyu: ?! (kaget dengan penampilan Weda)

Taz: Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Abis dibantai simpanse Wed?

Weda: Bacot pian kau! (ngomong gaya Batak, kemudian menembakan RPG-7 ke Taz dan menggosongkannya)

Galland: Kenapa kita bisa di sini?

Prien: Jangan tanya gua, ini niat isengnya sang author (menunjuk ke author)

Wkrish57: Untuk pertama kalinya gua buat fic Indonesia, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya. Versi Inggris bisa kubuat kalo sudah sampe chapter ke enam kayanya. Ini juga gua buat fic ini dengan serius. Dan, Prien gua ga iseng. Ini pengakuan dosa gua.

Lasias: Udah bang author, dosa lu gua maafin.

Chifuyu: Tenang, kau tidak ada dosa apapun kok denganku.

Galland: Aku juga, mas author.

Taz: Jangan lupa dibaca.

Weda: Kau belum mati juga?! Rasakan ini! (mengeluarkan sebuah Benelli M3 shotgun dan mengejar sambil menembaki Taz)

Prien: Dan direview, Indonesia atau English ya bahasanya.

Chapter 2 END


	5. Chapter 3

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

Wkrish57: Yak, chapter terbaru dari fic gila ini telah keluar. Silahkan dibaca. Weda, disclaimer.

Taz: (diumpankan kertas disclaimer dari Weda) Hey, Weda, author jangan lari kau!.

Weda: Gua kebelet cuy.

Taz: Dasar...

* * *

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fight For The Fight and The Name

[Opening BGM: The Confession - Through These Eyes]

(Cobalt SS TC biru Weda melaju meninggalkan garasi dekat kediaman Tentomushi bersaudara dan Lexus IS300 emas milik Taz melaju meninggalkan apartemennya dekat Shibuya)

**You shoulda seen his disease, when he breathes**

(Awak kapal selam U-47 melambai saat Cobalt SS TC milik Weda dan IS300 milik Taz melaju di Tokyo Pier)  
**The insects they covered him, watch them feed**

(IS300 Taz melaju disamping Cobalt SS TC Weda saat memasuki ramp Haneda)  
**You shoulda seen the vermin breed, and us their seed**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz mengebut diantara ramainya lalu lintas Wangan pada pagi hari)  
**We all dance in the wind, like dying leaves**

(Daun-daun sakura berguguran saat Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz melaju di jalanan C1, memunculkan title Smuggler's Run 3)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Senjata-senjata prototip ditutup dalam bagasi mobil Weda)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda melihat kenyamanan tetangganya sebentar sebelum masuk ke Cobalt SS TCnya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Weda memegang sebuah kalung dogtag lalu menutup mata sebentar lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out**

(GMC Vandura A-Team muncul di Wangan sambil melesat menyalip mobil Subaru R2)

**I wanna break out**

(Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR putih dan Datsun 240Z biru (Devil Z) muncul di C1 dan menyalip sebuah Nissan Silvia S15 Spec R berwarna hitam)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda disalip oleh Devil Z di Wangan)  
**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**

(IS300 Taz disalip oleh Lancer Evo IX MR putih di New Belt Line)  
**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz dan Weda mencoba mengejar, namun tidak bisa)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda dan Taz mengambil jalan keluar sambil memegang setir mobil mereka dengan erat)

**You shoulda known I alone, not condoned**

(Weda dan Taz sampai di Shiga)  
**So look down upon me clone, you life's on loan**  
(Weda dan Taz bertemu Galland di tengah-tengah konser HTT)

**You shoulda known I have grown, into stone**  
(Weda melihat sebuah file missing dead witches yang bernama Eila yang berada di meja kerja Galland di ruang guru)

**So you need to find your own, you own fucking home**

(Tiba-tiba Weda melihat pengemudi Evo IX MR putih yang ternyata sama dengan orang yang dianggap telah mati dalam file missing dead witches)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda hanya tersenyum sembari mengatakan rahasiamu aman dari raut mukanya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Pengemudi Evo IX MR putih kaget lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out **

(IS300 Taz terkepung kumpulan Yakuza yang mengejarnya)

**I wanna break out**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda berduel dengan sebuah Dodge Ram SRT-10 Neuroi yang mencoba menabraknya, lalu Weda dan Taz mengganti gigi mobilnya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menerobos blokade Yakuza)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Weda menghajar Ram SRT-10 dengan memelintirkan bagian belakang mobilnya dan Ram itu meledak)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**  
(Weda dan Taz kembali ke jalur C1)

**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Devil Z, Vandura A-Team dan Evo IX MR putih muncul di depan mereka)

{During interlude}

(Terjadi beberapa pergantian posisi, dengan Devil Z, Evo IX MR putih, dan Taz memimpin dua kali, sedangkan Weda tetap di paling belakang dengan Vandura A-Team mencoba membloknya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menekan nos dan berhasil menjadi paling depan, namun overshoot dan melebar namun masih bisa mengejar)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Gerakan Taz saat overshoot membuat Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team tergelincir karena bersentuhan dengan dinding pembatas, sehingga keduanya keluar dari balapan)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz, Weda, dan Evo IX MR melewati Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team yang tergelincir dalam slow motion)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda side by side dengan Evo IX MR dan menyalipnya, disusul Taz yang menyalipnya tepat di tikungan sehingga berakhir side by side diantara Weda dan Taz. Endingnya adalah gambaran misi-misi dalam tulisan tangan Weda)

Sakuragouka High School, Toyosato, Shiga Prefecture, 13 Februari 2015

1701 hours (05:01 pm)

...

"Apa?! Mereka orang yang anda cari? Anda pasti bercanda kan Galland?" tanya perempuan bereyepatch tersebut ke Galland.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bercanda, Mio," balas Galland kepada perempuan rambut hitam dengan eyepatch. "Ah, Weda, Taz, Prien, ini Mayor Mio Sakamoto dan Opsir Perrine Clostermann dari skuad 501st JFW," ujar Galland.

"Hebat, sekarang ada dua Mio disini," ujar Weda dengan gaya yang semakin pusing.

"Tunggu, namanya juga Mio?" ujar Ritsu, terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Galland. Mio yang satunya langsung menghajar Ritsu dengan geplakan khasnya.

"Ritsu baka!" teriak Mio Akiyama. Kepala Ritsu pun benjol dibuatnya. Belum selesai kejutannya, mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang pemain bola yang berbaju hijau bergaris putih yang datang tiba-tiba ke ruangan rapat.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Prien dengan bingung.

"Namaku Chirstian Banecstu, aku midfielder dari klub St. Etienne, apakah anda tahu dimana pesawat menuju Lyon?" tanya sang pemain bola tersebut.

"Itu sih ada di bandara, tapi nyampenya lama. Lebih baik ikuti aku," kata Weda sebelum membuka pintu ruang rapat tersebut. Namun bukannya yang terbuka ruang korridor justru malah ruang ganti pemain St. Etienne. Ini jelas membuat semua orang bingung, bahkan semua pemain St. Etienne yang ada di sana pun bingung.

"Silahkan," ujar Weda dengan nada santai sebelum si Banecstu ini berjalan ke ruang ganti tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya dalam bahasa Indonesia yang kebulean walaupun dalam hatinya dia masih bingung dengan si Weda ini.

"Sama-sama," ujar Weda sebelum menutup pintu. "Syukur namanya bukan Perrin," gumamnya dengan nafas lega.

"Kau seorang jumper?" tanya Mio Sakamoto ke Weda dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong," jawab Weda dengan nada terganggu. Suara pintu pun diketok kembali. Weda pun membuka pintu, kali ini adalah seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan berwajah Jepang. Sosok ini jelas asing bagi Keionbu, Chifuyu, Galland, Mio, Perrine, Prien, dan Lasias, namun Weda dan Taz dengan mudah mengenali siapa orang ini.

"Lu ngapain datang ke sini Kira Nakazato?" tanya Weda. Orang yang dimaksud pun kaget lalu memukul Weda tepat di mukanya. Semuanya pun terheran dan tercengang melihatnya.

"Uh, pukulan Kaze itu pasti menyakitkan," ujar Taz.

"Kabur dari kepolisian Rockport. Saat pengejaran, mobil gua mesinnya meleduk, jadi kena sita si Cross bego itu, terus semua Blacklist ditangkap polisi, kecuali Razor and gang dengan Misaka and her gang. Dan juga ingin memukulmu sebagai balasan aku dicemplungin kau ke kolam ikan di Rosewood," ujar Kaze.

"Fuh. Gua kira lu mau ketemu adikmu yang bernama Takeshi Nakazato yang sekarang jadi pemimpin Night Kids, Kaze," ujar Weda sambil sedikit memulihkan diri bekas pukulan Kaze tadi.

"Lucu kau. Ini dimana?" tanya Kaze.

"Shiga," balas Prien singkat. "Namaku Günther Prien, komanadan kapal selam U-47, aku temannya Weda dan Taz sekaligus provider misi mereka," lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kira Nakazato. Eh, Vince disini juga?" tanya Kaze, Taz pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita memperkenalkan diri dulu? Namaku Weda Krishna."

"Stelasias Wawonski."

"Adolfine Galland."

"Mio Sakamoto."

"Perrine Clostermann."

"Chifuyu Orimura."

"Yui Hirasawa. Ini Azusa Nakano, pasanganku tee-hee."

"Yui!"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Ui Hirasawa."

"Nodoka Manabe."

"Ritsu Tainaka. Ini si pemalu Mio Akiyama, hehe"

"Ritsu baka!"

"Aw!"

"Sawako Yamanaka."

"Sumire Saitō."

"Jun Suzuki."

"Nao Okuda."

"Akira Wada."

"Sachi Hayashi."

"Ayame Yoshida."

"Tunggu, namamu juga Mio?" tanya Mio yang bereyepatch. Mio yang tanpa eyepatch pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa, namanya juga Mio?! Ini sinting!" gusar Perrine sebelum Weda memberikan ide konyolnya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita panggil Mio yang bereyepatch dengan sebutan Mio si bajak laut," usul Weda.

"Hooo-hooo," susul Taz dengan nada khas bajak lautnya.

Mio Sakamoto (yang bereypatch) pun langsung menghajar kepala Weda dan Taz. "Kalian berdua, lari dua puluh kali!" ujarnya, namun Weda pun memberontak.

"Emoh. Emang gua siapa? Babu lu?! Kenalan aja baru dua puluh detik yang lalu udah nyuruh gua aja," berontak Weda sambil mengancungkan jari tengahnya. Mio pun langsung mengeluarkan pedang khasnya.

"Reppumaru!" teriak Mio yang bereyepatch. Dia pun langsung menghajar Weda...sebelum Weda berbelok sedikit ke kiri Mio dan memberikan sebuah sengatan listrik dari stun gun yang selalu dia bawa. Mio pun langsung tersungkur walaupun masih sadar.

"Tch, kau apakan Mayorku?! Tonnerre!" Perrine pun mencast sebuah spell dengan elemen listrik ke arah Weda, namun Weda langsung menslide dalam gerakan split second sehingga Perrine pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan bagian belakangnya mendarat terlebih dulu.

"Reppumaru ama Tonnerre ya, baiklah Granotes, maju!" ujar Weda sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang ternyata berisi seekor...kodok. Semua perempuan yang berada di ruangan pun langsung panik (Minus Mugi, Galland, Chifuyu, Mio Sakamoto, dan Kaze) menghindari kodok tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian Granotes (dengan asap putih) berubah menjadi seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan berbaju hijau dengan garis merah biru, yang membuah semuanya melongo seperti Patrick Star.

"Aduh, kenapa kau malah bertransformasi di sini?" tanya Weda sambil berfacepalm ria.

"Kepanasan gua," ujar Granotes sambil mengibaskan bajunya.

"Kau ini ma...manusia...ap..apa...kodok?" tanya Galland, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Half-animal blood witch. Aku ini sebenarnya dikutuk menjadi maskot tim Levante dan Weda ini adalah pemilikku karena dia menyelamatkanku dari kematian di Valencia. Selain itu Weda juga ketua firm dari kumpulan para suporter Levante yang disebut Frag Bombers. Nama asliku adalah Felicia Granotes. Tapi panggil aku Note," ujar Granotes.

"Salam kenal juga," ujar Mugi yang tidak terpengaruh dengan Granotes sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan itu Levante yang menang tiga gol atas Manchester United di Old Trafford," ujar Nodoka dengan nada shock.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ini kapan mau briefing tugasnya?" tanya Weda dengan nada agak bersalah sampai membuat Galland tergidik mendengarnya.

"Hah. Mio bawakan file untuk Weda dan Taz. Perrine, temani mereka berempat belas ini. Mungkin mereka bisa kau ajak untuk melepaskan waktu luang bersama skuadronmu. Chifuyu, ajari gerakan ini pada murid-murid IS," ujar Galland sambil memberikan sebuah buku ke Chifuyu. Dengan perintah itu, semuanya meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Weda, Taz, Galland, Lasias, Kaze, dan Prien.

"Weda dan Taz, kalian kupanggil karena kalian memilik reputasi paling tinggi dalam dunia penyelundupan. Dan karena rap sheetmu Taz. Sedangkan Weda karena kau bisa mendeteksi Neuroi jenis baru menurut laporan Lasias tadi," ujar Galland sambil menunjukkan rap sheet milik Taz.

"Vince Kilic aka Taz. Lahir di Zagreb, 15 Mei 1995. Golongan darah O. Terlibat dalam kasus pencurian mobil sekali, pengejaran seratus delapan kali, dan merusakkan 500 polisi dalam satu pengejaran di Rockport, melarikan diri dari penjara level lima di Camden Beach," ujar Galland. Taz pun mati kutu dibuatnya. "Apa dia juga perlu ditampilkan rap sheetnya?" tanya Galland sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaze.

"Tidak usah, dia hanya menumpang lewat," ujar Taz, namun Kaze punya jawaban lain.

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Kira Nakazato alias Kamikaze. Lahir di Myogi, 4 Juli 1994. Golongan darah B. Terlibat pengejaran enam puluh kali, merusakan properti dengan total kerusakan mencapai dua ratus ribu dollar amerika, dan menyerang polisi dengan tangan kosong," kata Galland sambil melihat ke layar.

"Sangat impresif. Tapi kenapa Weda tidak ada rap sheetnya?" tanya Kaze.

"Itu karena, dia bersih," balas Galland. Kaze pun melongok tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya orang sebrengsek kau tidak ada rap sheet," bisik Kaze kepada Weda.

"Aku tidak membalap di Rockport, Kaze," bisik Weda pelan ke Kaze.

"Terus di mana kau membalap?" bisik Kaze balik.

"Fairhaven," bisik Weda singkat.

"Ahem. Weda, aku dengar kau memiliki resistance terhadap Neuroi dan mampu mendeteksi jenis barunya, apakah itu benar?" tanya Galland.

"Wah, anda jangan mudah diperdaya oleh si bodoh itu. Ya kaga sih, tapi entah kenapa tangan gua cuma dijadikan ayam bakar pas kena laser Neuroi itu. Tapi kalau mendeteksi memang si bodoh itu benar," balas Weda dengan nada santai. Lasias hanya bernafas lega mendengarnya walaupun sempat deg-degan dengan ucapan Weda yang pertama tadi.

"Kau bilang aku ini bodoh?" tanya Lasias sambil melotot ke Weda.

"Ya jelas, kau saja salah mengeja nama asli Galland dengan tepat," cerocos Taz. Dengan ini, Taz dan Lasias kembali adu bacot-membacot.

"Udeh...tenang!" kata Prien dengan nada kesal sehingga membuat Taz dan Lasias kicep (terdiam).

"Silahkan masuk Mio," kata Galland saat mendengar bunyi suara pintu diketok. Mio Sakamoto datang dengan membawa sebuah berkas...namun dia datang dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan dengan seragam khas Angkatan Udara Jerman Nazi waktu PD II.

"Ini file yang kau butuhkan Galland," ujar Mio sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut namun dihentikan dengan sebuah perintah Galland.

"Komandan Minna, aku rasa kalian perlu berkenalan dengan empat orang ini.

"Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, komandan dari 501st JFW "Strike Witches"," ujar perempuan berambut merah ini dengan lugas.

"Günther Prien, komanadan kapal selam U-47, teman sekaligus provider misi dari Weda Krishna dan Vince Kilic. Walaupun begitu, leadernya adalah Weda," balas Prien dengan sopan.

"Namaku Kira Nakazato, anda bisa memanggil saya Kira atau Kaze ," ujar Kaze.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menyelundupkan barang-barang untuk penjahat demi mendapatkan seorang Witches dari Suomus yang telah mati, dia berasal dari 501st JFW yang komandannya sudah kalian kenal tadi. Adapun nama personil yang mati tersebut adalah Eila Ilmatar Jutilainen," kata Galland.

"Baiklah, diprediksi saat pengantaran mayatnya kembali ke Suomus, didapat sebuah transmisi radio bahwa pesawat pengangkut jenazahnya diserang Neuroi dan lenyap. Di saat yang sama kami diserang Neuroi yang sama, tapi laser itu justru membuat kami terlontar ke dimensi ini," ujar Minna.

"Kami mendapat informasi dari divisi Moon ke-18 bahwa jenazah Eila diduga dicuri oleh segerombolan teroris di daerah Tokyo yang mencoba mempelajarinya untuk mendapatkan powernya. Untuk mendapatkannya, kita butuh penyelundup sebab mereka tertarik dengan barang berharga yang diselundupkan. Jadi, kami membutuhkan kalian," lanjut Mio Sakamoto.

"Misi ini berbahaya. Namun kami akan menghapus rap sheet kalian berdua bila berhasil. Apakah kalian menerima misi ini? Apa ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Galland. Weda pun mengancungkan tangannya.

"Bisakah aku mendapat soft copy filenya?" tanya Weda. Galland, Mio, dan Minna jelas kepalanya penuh tanda tanya. Weda pun hanya berfacepalm ria kembali.

"Maksudnya datanya. Kalau tidak bisa, kopiannya boleh," kata Weda sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Mio, kopi data tersebut," perintah Galland. Beberapa saat kemudian, data-data kopian itu pun jadi dan sudah berpindah tangan ke Weda, Taz, Prien, dan Kaze. Mereka bertiga membaca ringkasan file, sedangkan Weda membaca semua isi file, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah foto yang mencurigakan. Namun dia menutupnya saat Minna hendak melihatnya.

"Dua kata...Aku terima," ujar Weda singkat. Galland pun tersenyum. Sedangkan Minna pun terharu melihat keputusan yang diambil Weda.

"Baiklah, kalian berempat bisa me..."

"Koreksi, tiga. Prien tidak mengendarai mobil."

"Tiga, silahkan pilih mobil kalian dalam range $10000 - $30000. Namun, kami akan mengawasi kalian setiap misi. Lasias, catat pilihan mobil mereka," ujar Galland. Mio, Minna, dan Galland meninggalkan mereka berlima.

"Baiklah, aku pilih Lexus IS300 emas coklat metalik keluaran 2008," ujar Taz.

"Aku memilih Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II perak metalik keluaran 1990," ujar Kaze.

"Chevrolet Cobalt SS versi Turbocharged biru gloss keluaran 2008," kata Weda.

"Cobalt lagi?" tanya Taz dan Kaze atas pilihan Weda.

"Yap," jawab Weda singkat.

"Bisakah mobil lain selain itu?" tanya Kaze dengan nada keki ke Weda.

"Cobalt yang kupake di Fairhaven itu versi Naturally Aspirated. Pas ada versi turbonya, aku incar dah," balas Weda.

"Dasar maniak Cobalt," gumam Taz. Weda yang mendengar omongan tersebut langsung menghajar Taz dengan nun-chuck yang entah dari mana munculnya.

"Aw," geram Taz kesakitan.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kalian?" tanya Lasias.

"Aku akan mencari apartemen di pinggiran Tokyo," ujar Kaze dan Taz bersamaan.

"Aku dulunya punya sebuah garasi dekat keluarga Tentomushi, jadi aku tinggal di sana. Usahakan tempat Prien tinggal dekat dok karena dia mengawasi anak buah kapal selamnya," jawab Weda. Taz dan Kaze pun hanya melongok ke Weda.

"Baik, ada tambahan?" tanya Lasias.

"Sebentar," kata Weda sambil mencolek Taz.

"Apa?" tanya Taz.

"Bisakah kau meminjam foto masa kecilmu dulu? Untuk koleksi," tanya Weda. Taz pun langsung meminjamkan fotonya.

"Fotokopi foto ini tiga kali dan versi berwarnanya, berikan langsung kepadaku bersama kunci mobilnya," bisik Weda. Dengan itu, Lasias meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Apa mereka bisa diandalkan? Ng, maksudku, membersihkan data-data kejahatanku?" tanya Kaze.

"Aku percaya. Bukan jalan terbaik bagiku untuk lolos dari A-Team, tapi setidaknya untuk membebaskan Taz dari semua tuduhan. Sebenarnya hanya aku sendiri yang diincar mereka," kata Weda, sambil memegang bahu kiri Kaze.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," balas Kaze.

"Panggilan untuk Weda Krishna, anda dipanggil ke ruang informasi," terdengar bunyi suara di speaker radio.

"Pasti itu udah jadi fotocopinya. Aku ntar balik lagi ke sini," kata Weda sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat. Saat tiba di ruang informasi, Weda pun bertemu dengan Lasias. Dia sudah memfotocopy apa yang Weda minta.

"Erica, sebagai seorang tentara Karslander yang baik, kau harus...hey mata anda dimana?" teriak seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan baju seragam Luftwaffe (AU Jerman) pada PD II yang secara tidak sengaja Weda tabrak sampai (Weda) terjatuh.

"Gertrud, maaf. Dia kelihatannya memang selalu tidak fokus deh pandangan matanya," ujar Lasias yang mencoba meminta maaf kepada Gertrude Barkhorn yang ditabrak oleh Weda tadi.

"Swt," geram Weda sambil memulihkan dirinya. "Lu mata dimana ngehe?" Weda pun mulai membacot.

"Kau bilang apa?" ujar Gertrude. Weda pun hanya mengintimidasi Gertrude dengan sebuah jari tengah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Gertrude langsung menghajar Weda dengan sebuah sikutan yang bertenaga.

"Tch, kau mengingatkanku pada Pete Dunham saat berantem di Stade Louis II," ujar Weda sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima akibat sikutan di perutnya. Namun dia langsung membalas dengan sebuah pukulan bertenaga ke perut Gertrude.

"Trude!" teriak Erica Hartmann kepada sahabatnya (Gertrud Barkhorn atau biasa dipanggil Trude) yang sedikit kesakitan akibat pukulan Weda yang tadi.

"Tenanglah, Erica. Hey, apa segitu pukulanmu?" tanya Gertrud meledek sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk menghajar Weda.

"Dan kau bener-bener mirip," gumam Weda sambil sedikit meregangkan tangannya. Gertrud pun langsung melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke Weda, namun Weda bisa mengelakkannya dengan mudah sebelum kaki kanan Weda mendarat di sebuah mangkuk plastik dan menendangnya ke arah Gertrud. Gertrud yang tidak menyadari ini langsung terkena mangkuk plastik tersebut dan terjatuh.

"Sialan, kau ini pintar juga," ujar Gertrud sambil bangun dari jatuhnya. Dia pun langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba ada aura magic di sekitar tubuhnya dan dia langsung menggunakannya untuk menghajar Weda. Weda pun mencoba menghajarnya dengan stun gun, namun Gertrud langsung menangkap tangan kanannya dan melakukan sebuah gerakan judo.

"Ada apa ini? Wah ada pertarungan!" ujar seorang opsir yang kebetulan lewat dengan seorang wanita berambut orange kemerahan.

"Trude bertarung sih sudah sering kulihat. Tapi dengan manusia selain si Maloney sialan itu, itu baru menarik," ujar si wanita berambut orange kemerahan.

"Mau bertaruh? Aku bertaruh $200 untuk anak itu," tantang si opsir.

"Baik, $200 untuk Trude," ujar wanita berambut orange kemerahan tersebut.

"$100 untuk Trude," ujar Mugi yang tiba-tiba hadir dengan semua anggota 501 JFW (minus Mio, Minna, Sanya, dan Eila) dengan Keionbu.

"$200 untuk Trude," ujar Ritsu.

"Ikut!" ujar anggota Keionbu yang lain (minus Nodoka, dan Ui) sambil memasang taruhan mereka. Semua taruhannya untuk Gertrud.

"Astaga, mereka ini," ujar Perrine sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Weda pun terlempar ke dinding dengan keras akibat lemparan Gertrud tadi. Dia pun meringis kesakitan akibat lemparan keras tadi.

"Huh, kau tidak lebih dari..."

"Selamat, kau baru saja bertemu dengan Frag Bombers yang terkenal," potong Weda seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Apa? Dia masih bisa pulih, padahal itu sudah 100% kemampuanku," pikir Gertrud.

"Kalo kaya gini sih, Weda yang menang. Aku bertaruh 500 yen," ujar Taz.

"Taz, itu rupiah," ujar Kaze dan Prien yang sweatdropped dengan tindakan Taz. Taz pun melihatnya dan langsung tertawa kegelian.

"Sorry."

Dan jitakan pun melayang di kepala Taz.

"Kau itu bodoh maksimal. Masa taruhan lawan us dollar pake uang rupiah. Yen sih ga apa, tapi rupiah, apa kata dunia?" kata Kaze dengan lebay.

"Aw! Dasar Kaze bego. Tapi bodoh amat, mau yen apa rupiah, pokonya gua bertaruh ama Weda," kukuh Taz.

Weda pun langsung menghajar Gertrud. Jual beli pukulan dan tendangan pun terjadi sampai akhirnya kaki Weda mengapit kepala Gertrud.

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Erica, namun dia akan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Weda mendorong tubuhnya kedepan sehingga Gertrud pun ikut bersamanya. Weda melakukan gerakan salto sebelum melempar Gertrud dengan kakinya dan mendaratkannya dengan keras di tong sampah. Gertrud pun terkena K.O oleh Weda.

"Dari rate fight yang kupakai, kau mendapat nilai 10 untuk power, 10 untuk efisiensi, 10 untuk hit, dan 10 untuk skill, namun kau dapat nol besar untuk gaya. Totalnya kau cuma mendapat 5," ujar Weda (dengan mode penilaian Burnout (apa kaitannya pula, author) driving instructor on) sambil melihat Gertrud yang tidak sadarkan diri. Erica dan yang lain pun tercengang melihatnya. Si opsir dan Taz pun tersenyum dengan kemenangan akibat kemenangan taruhan mereka.

"Dia mengalahkan Trude yang sudah dengan magic strength-augmented spellnya? Dia ini siapa?" tanya wanita berambut orange kemerahan.

"Weda...dia...dia bisa mengalahkan Gertrud juga? Ini sinting!" pikir Perrine.

"Wed...ini...fotokopiannya," ujar Lasias dengan gugup yang Weda terima dengan santai. Weda pun mengembalikan foto aslinya ke Taz.

"Udah gua duga lu Wed, kalo Pete Dunham dari GSH aja udah kau kalahkan, berarti dia juga bisa kau kalahkan dengan mudah," ujar Taz sambil menepuk bahu Weda.

"Pala lo pitak!" kata Weda sambil mengeplak kepalanya Taz. "Dia jauh lebih susah dari Pete kampret! Ini perut gua jadi sakit," lanjutnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sedikit kesakitan. Taz pun hanya menganga.

"Jangan gitu juga kali Taz, mulut lu mau gua masukin lalat?" tanya Weda yang membuat Taz pun menutup mulutnya dengan rasa malu.

"Oh ya, mobil kalian akan datang besok, jadi kalian kayaknya perlu meng...inap," kata Lasias yang melihat Weda yang menguap dan kemudian tertidur di sebuah kursi.

"Dan dia tidur di sana?" wanita berambut orange kemerahan berkata lagi.

"Dasar tukang tidur," dasar Prien dan Taz yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara tukang fotokopian yang mencoba membangunkan Weda.

[Ending BGM: Witchman - Warlord ~ Takedown 2]

**Instrumental**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda muncul di jalur New Belt Line yang ramai, berpindah ke IS300 Taz di C1, berpindah ke Vandura A-Team yang menghajar Neuroi M6 di jalanan Aqualine, berpindah ke Devil Z yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan tiga Neuroi M6 di East Wangan, berpindah ke Evo IX MR putih yang menyalip sebuah Skyline R32 hitam di C1, berpindah ke duel Devil Z dengan Vandura A-Team di New Belt Line, dan diakhiri dengan Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz yang melalui Sekolah Sakuragouka)

* * *

Wkrish57: Akhirnya selesa juga chapter 3 dari fic sinting ini. Ya, dengan ini Green Street Hooligans resmi masuk ke fic jahanam ini. Ada beberapa note yang akan disampaikan.

1. Nama Granotes adalah julukan untuk tim Levante U.D. Granotes adalah bahasa Spanyol dari kodok.

2. Nama Banectsu itu asli karangan sang author (Taz menglarenya). Sedangkan Perrin (yang pemain St. Etienne) memang ada di dunia nyata (nama aslinya Loic Perrin).

Mugi: Cepet amet notenya.

Wkrish57: Kalo lama, readernya bosan, Mugi.

Prien: Kau punya rencana apalagi author?

Wkrish57: Sementara ini gua akan melakukan pencarian referensi dari beberapa wiki dan gua fusikan ke sini.

Kaze: Apa kita biarkan si gila ini tidur di sini? (menunjuk ke Weda yang sedang tertidur)

Taz: Biarin (langsung digebukin semua cast Keionbu yang tiba-tiba hadir)

Wkrish57: Tenang. Ntar dia juga bangun kok.

Prien: Spasibo...eh, makasih bagi yang sudah baca chapter ini (juga maupun yang awal-awal). Tunggu kelanjutan dari fic gila ini ya.

Lasias: Dan reviewnya jangan lupa. Indonesia atau Inggris! Dan no flame, yes kritik/saran/ide.

Chapter 3 END


	6. Chapter 4

**SMUGGLER'S RUN 3: FULL AUTO - WANGAN AND TOUGE CHAOS**

* * *

Wkrish57: Libur telah tiba...libur telah tiba...eh maksud saya chapter baru dari fic gila ini. Happy reading

* * *

Disclaimer:

Karaketer yang ada di fic ini adalah fiksi. Kesamaan dengan orang asli, hidup atau mati adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Karaketer apapun dari anime, kartun, film, game, buku, dll (selain OC) adalah milik si pembuat/developer.

Warning:

OC, OOC, gaje, lebay, narsis, Hyper crossover, tidak sesuai KBBI (Namanya juga fic). Selainnya lihat sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ever Heard Imagica?

C1 Lane, Tokyo Prefecture, 13 Februari 2015

2257 hours (10:57 pm)

...

Sebuah Mitsubishi Eclipse yang penuh dengan bodykit super lebar berwarna orange melaju kencang di jalan C1.

"Dimana kau Devil Z bodoh, sini tantang The Great Eclipse ini," ujar si pengemudi Eclipse sambil melaju 200 kph. Namun dari kejauhan muncul sebuah mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR putih dengan bodykit rally yang melaju di depan Eclipse sehabis melewati sebuah splitter (pemisah jalan).

"Hah, ada mangsa empuk di depan. Akan kusikat dia," ujar si pengemudi Eclipse. Dia menginjak gas dengan keras sehingga terdengar raungan mesin turbo V6 yang buas saat dia menyalip Evolution itu sampai dia memimpin sejauh 400 meter.

"Hah, bahkan Evolution saja tidak mampu melawanku," ujarnya dengan bangga. Namun saat ia menoleh ke belakang tiba-tiba Lancer putih itu sudah tepat di belakangnya.

"Hah, darimana kau datang? Mustahil, mobil ini kan sudah dilengkapi dengan nitrous," ujar si pengemudi Eclipse tersebut. Dia pun melajukan mobilnya jauh lebih kencang sampai 220 kph. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia Lancer putih itu langsung menyalipnya seakan si pengemudi Eclipse masih melaju sekitar 60 kph. Dan si pengemudi Eclipse pun sadar akan kesalahannya saat ia melihat driving line dari Lancer putih itu.

"Mu...mustahil...Snow Fox?!" ujar si pengemudi Eclipse sambil bergidik dengan aura tersebut. Dan Lancer putih itu pun menjauh dari Eclipse miliknya.

* * *

[Opening BGM: The Confession - Through These Eyes]

(Cobalt SS TC biru Weda melaju meninggalkan garasi dekat kediaman Tentomushi bersaudara dan Lexus IS300 emas milik Taz dengan Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II perak metalik milik Kaze melaju meninggalkan apartemen mereka dekat Shibuya)

**You shoulda seen his disease, when he breathes**

(Awak kapal selam U-47 melambai saat Cobalt SS TC milik Weda, 190E milik Kaze, dan IS300 milik Taz melaju di Tokyo Pier)  
**The insects they covered him, watch them feed**

(IS300 Taz dan 190E Kaze melaju disamping Cobalt SS TC Weda saat memasuki ramp Haneda)  
**You shoulda seen the vermin breed, and us their seed**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda, 190E Kaze dan IS300 Taz mengebut diantara ramainya lalu lintas Wangan pada pagi hari)  
**We all dance in the wind, like dying leaves**

(Daun-daun sakura berguguran saat Cobalt SS TC Weda, 190E Kaze dan IS300 Taz melaju di jalanan C1, memunculkan title Smuggler's Run 3)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Senjata-senjata prototip ditutup dalam bagasi mobil Weda)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda melihat kenyamanan tetangganya sebentar sebelum masuk ke Cobalt SS TCnya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Weda memegang sebuah kalung dogtag lalu menutup mata sebentar lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out**

(GMC Vandura A-Team muncul di Wangan sambil melesat menyalip mobil Subaru R2)

**I wanna break out**

(Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR putih dan Datsun 240Z biru (Devil Z) muncul di C1 dan menyalip 190E Kaze dan Nissan Silvia S15 Spec R berwarna hitam)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda disalip oleh Devil Z di Wangan)  
**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**

(IS300 Taz disalip oleh Lancer Evo IX MR putih di New Belt Line)  
**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Taz dan Weda mencoba mengejar, namun tidak bisa)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda dan Taz mengambil jalan keluar sambil memegang setir mobil mereka dengan erat)

**You shoulda known I alone, not condoned**

(Weda, Kaze, dan Taz sampai di Shiga)  
**So look down upon me clone, you life's on loan**  
(Weda, Kaze dan Taz bertemu Galland di tengah-tengah konser HTT)

**You shoulda known I have grown, into stone**  
(Weda melihat sebuah file missing dead witches yang bernama Eila yang berada di meja kerja Galland di ruang guru)

**So you need to find your own, you own fucking home**

(Tiba-tiba Weda melihat pengemudi Evo IX MR putih yang ternyata sama dengan orang yang dianggap telah mati dalam file missing dead witches)

**So take a ride on the other side**

(Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**

(Weda hanya tersenyum sembari mengatakan rahasiamu aman dari raut mukanya)**  
So take a ride on the other side**

(Pengemudi Evo IX MR putih kaget lalu scene berpindah)**  
And see how things look through these eyes**  
(Berpindah ke bayangan gelap lalu memutih)

**I wanna break out **

(IS300 Taz dan 190E Kaze terkepung kumpulan Yakuza yang mengejarnya)

**I wanna break out**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda berduel dengan sebuah Dodge Ram SRT-10 Neuroi yang mencoba menabraknya, lalu Weda dan Taz mengganti gigi mobilnya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz dan Kaze menerobos blokade Yakuza)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Weda menghajar Ram SRT-10 dengan memelintirkan bagian belakang mobilnya dan Ram itu meledak)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**  
(Weda, Kaze, dan Taz kembali ke jalur C1)

**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Devil Z, Vandura A-Team dan Evo IX MR putih muncul di depan mereka)

{During interlude}

(Terjadi beberapa pergantian posisi, dengan Devil Z, Kaze, Evo IX MR putih, dan Taz memimpin dua kali, sedangkan Weda tetap di paling belakang dengan Vandura A-Team mencoba membloknya)

**I wanna break out, of this skin**  
(Taz menekan nos dan berhasil menjadi paling depan, namun overshoot dan melebar namun masih bisa mengejar)

**I wanna lay waste to everything I've been**  
(Gerakan Taz saat overshoot membuat Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team tergelincir karena bersentuhan dengan dinding pembatas, sehingga keduanya keluar dari balapan)

**I she'd the shackles, cut away the skin**

(Kaze, Taz, Weda, dan Evo IX MR melewati Devil Z dan Vandura A-Team yang tergelincir dalam slow motion)  
**Let's break every fucking thing I've ever been...**

(Weda side by side dengan Evo IX MR dan menyalipnya, disusul Kaze dan Taz yang menyalipnya tepat di tikungan sehingga berakhir side by side diantara Weda, Kaze, dan Taz. Endingnya adalah gambaran misi-misi dalam tulisan tangan Weda)

* * *

Sakuragouka High School, Toyosato, Shiga Prefecture, 14 Februari 2015

0401 hours (04:01 am)

...

"On the next intersection, turn right," terdengar bunyi suara game yang Weda mainkan. Weda pun menuruti perintah game tersebut dan akhirnya mobil yang Weda kendalikan dalam game, sebuah Nissan Skyline berwarna hitam pun sampai dalam sebuah event balapan.

"Save dulu ah," ujar Weda saat mempause gamenya. Dia pun melihat Gertrud yang mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Dimana aku?" ujar Gertrud yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, lu di barak kesehatan. Kalo ga salah seseorang yang bernama Erica Hartmann membawamu ke sini," ujar Weda santai.

"Eh, kau bukannya yang tadi berantem melawanku? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gertrud yang sadar bahwa orang yang pertama dia lihat (baca: Weda) adalah orang yang berantem melawannya dengan nada agak keras walaupun masih sedikit kesakitan.

"Numpang main game," balas Weda santai. Gertrud pun kebingungan saat dia melihat Weda yang (dikiranya mengetik) sedang bermain sebuah game di sebuah (yang parahnya dikira mesin tik) laptop Asus milik Weda.

"Dan kenapa itu mesin tiknya kecil?" tanya Gertrud kepada Weda. Weda pun hanya bisa berfacepalm ria kembali.

"Yasalam. Nona, ini namanya laptop. Laptop ini adalah evolusi dari komputer yang merupakan evolusi dari mesin tik. Dikarenakan mesin tik itu ribet pengoperasiannya, semakin kuno, semakin tidak efisien. Maka komputer pun diciptakan yang awalnya hanya untuk kepentingan militer saja. Evolusi komputer itu semakin lama semakin canggih dengan berbagai fitur dan dioperasikan oleh semua kalangan. Dan karena jarak dan tugas, maka laptop pun diciptakan untuk mewujudkannya," kata Weda yang menjelaskan sejarah awal mulanya laptop, Gertrud pun hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang. "Nah, seiring perkembangan...lho, kau sudah bangun?" kata Weda dengan kaget melihat Erica Hartmann yang menatapnya dalam jarak 5 cm.

"Oh tidak, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku," ujar Erica sebelum dia tidur kembali. Namun dia pun langsung diberi death glare oleh Gertrud. Gertrud pun menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum dia melakukan sebuah teriakan.

"Erica, BANGUN!" Teriakan Gertrud membuah semua yang berada di markas AJTFETE underground pun terkaget dan langsung terbangun. Namun Erica masih saja tertidur. Weda pun langsung menghajar Gertrud dengan pipa (yang entah dari mana muncul) dengan gaya kombinasi three hitnya Road Rash Jailbreak sehingga Gertrud pun terjatuh ketanah dengan keras.

"Hoi, ga usah pake teriak juga kali! Masa lu teriak padahal orangnya cuma berjarak 15 cm dari lu, bisa budek kuping gua kampret!" kata Weda sambil melihat Erica yang masih tertidur.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," balas Erica yang masih melanjutkan tidurnya. Weda pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aw, dasar bo..." geram Gertrud sebelum dia melihat sebuah bola meriam yang pada sumbunya sudah dinyalakan digelindingkan oleh sebuah tikus (baca: Jerry). Gertrud pun menjadi sedikit panik melihatnya. Namun Weda mendekati tikus tersebut sambil berbisik kepadanya. Setelah itu Weda and tikus itu pun menyeringai dengan aura evil di antara mereka. Si tikus pun langsung meletakkan bolanya di bawah kasur tempat Erica tertidur. Weda dan si tikus pun kemudian menyeret Gertrud ke tempat aman sejauh...30 cm dari tempat Erica tidur.

"Hey, kalian akan..."

"BOOM!" Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang memotong ucapan Gertrud. Dan Erica pun terbangun dengan bau gosong yang memuakkan indera penciuman. Namun Gertrud pun tercengang karena bom itu tidak membunuh mereka semua, hanya menggosongkan satu orang saja.

"Siapa yang berani membuatku seperti ini?" kata Erica dengan nada dan aura marah yang mampu membuat Gertrud pun tergidik melihatnya. Namun Weda dan Jerry dengan santai, usil, dan dengan menyengir hanya menunjuk ke Tom yang berada di belakang pintu.

"Kau..." ujar Erica dengan sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengejar Tom. Tom yang kicep pun langsung kabur dari kejaran Erica dan tidak sengaja malah membuat semua pembalap NASCAR masuk (beserta mobilnya) ke lorong dengan cara...bantuan bukaan pintu dari Weda. Gertrud hanya melongo melihat kejadian ini. Namun dia lebih tercengang melihat Weda dengan penampilan seperti pembawa acara sebuah siaran langsung lengkap dengan meja dan mikroponnya.

"Ya, bagi para penonton yang baru bergabung. Selamat datang di event ultra langka Imagica Shigapolis 500, sementara ini yang memimpin sampai putaran ke 250 adalah Jeff Gordon dan Jimmie Johnson, namun dua pendatang baru dalam event ini, yaitu Erica Hartmann dan Thomas the Cat mampu bersaing dengan para pembalap pro di jajaran sepuluh besar," kata Weda sambil meminum air putih dari gelas yang dia minum. "Ya, bagaimana prediksi anda tentang balapan ini bung?" tanya Weda kepada Taz yang entah dari mana langsung muncul.

"Menurut saya dengan kemampuan menyerang seperti ini, aku rasa Erica akan memenangkan pertandingan big match ini, prediksi anda bung Toel?" ujar Taz sebelum dihajar Weda dengan kombinasi khasnya (tiga pukulan pipa dari Road Rash Jailbreak) yang membuatnya keluar dari meja komentator.

"Ini benar-benar gila," pikir Gertrud sambil sweatdropped melihat kejadian nan gila ini.

"Lu kira ini pertandingan Liga Inggris Taz? Ini NASCAR. Yasalam," ujar Weda dengan nada keki sambil melihat keadaan balapan "mendadak" ini.

"Ya, ini sudah putaran terakhir, yaitu putaran ke-252. Dan...Oh Thomas sudah melakukan gebrakan dengan menyalip Jeff Gordon dan Jimmie Johnson dengan memotong daerah berumput. Dan Erica langsung menyelip diantara Jeff dan Jimmie untuk mengejar Thomas yang akan berlari menuju kemenangan," ujar Weda dengan kesenangan yang luar biasa diiringi dengan teriakan para penonton (yang umumnya para anggota 501st dan IS yang tiba-tiba muncul dekat Gertrud, dengan semuanya mendukung Erica).

"Ayo Erica!" teriak salah seorang penonton (yang berada di tribun penonton, yaitu ruang seberang barak kesehatan).

"Dan, yak saudara-saudara, Erica Hartmann dan Thomas the Cat saling beradu satu sama lain...oh terjadi kontak! Erica menghajar Thomas tepat di garis finish dengan keras dan Thomas pun berputar-putar dengan keras. Namun tampaknya finishnya bersamaan bung...kita harus menunggu keputusan dari juru foto kita," kata Weda. Semua penonton pun tegang melihat Weda yang menerima hasil dari Prien yang memoto hasil akhir dari balapan tersebut.

"Dan...Pemenangnya adalah..." kata Weda, membuat semuanya tegang ditambah sfx drum.

"Bip...bip..." tiba-tiba seekor burung unta (maaf kalo salah) pun lewat dan membuat Weda dan Gertrud terjatuh.

"Yeeauww! Wah, ada Roadrunner, pantai," kata Weda sambil melihat siapa yang membuat dia dan Gertrud terjatuh, yak...itu adalah burung unta tercepat di jagad raya...Roadrunner.

"Bipbip...bipbipbipbipbip...bibibip...bibip...bip," kata Roadrunner yang berbicara dalam bahasa burung yang tidak dimengerti oleh Gertrud namun bisa dimengeri dengan mudahnya oleh Weda seakan itu adalah bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ikut balapan kan?" tanya Weda yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh si Roadrunner tersebut.

"Dari foto finish kelihatannya mereka bersamaan. Namun menurut si Roadrunner...Erica Hartmann memasuki garis finish terlebih dulu dengan...menjulurkan lidahnya, jadi dialah pemenang Imagica Shigapolis 500 yang panas ini," ujar Weda yang membuat semuanya yang berada di ruangan sebelah pun bersorak menyambut hasil akhirnya. Erica pun yang sedang membantai Tom (nama aslinya si Thomas, namun sering disingkat dengan panggilan) pun kebingungan saat melihat anggota 501st yang lain (lagi-lagi, minus Minna, Mio, Gertrud, Sanya, dan Eila) beserta anggota IS langsung berlari menujunya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Erica yang kebingungan saat melihat dirinya dikerubuti oleh para penonton.

"Erica, kau menang balapan," jawab si perempuan berambut orange kemerahan dengan santai.

"Hah, balapan? Setahuku aku hanya ingin menghajar kucing sialan ini, Shirley," balas Erica pada perempuan berambut orange kemerahan yang diketahui bernama Shirley (aslinya Charlotte. namun sering dipanggil Shirley).

"Balapan? Jangan-jangan mobil-mobil aneh itu tadi sedang balapan ya?" balas Erica sambil menunjuk mobil bernomor 24 yang terparkir di garasi.

"Ya, tepatnya begitu. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kemampuan lari kalian jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan mobilku," ujar si pengemudi nomor 24 yang bernama Jeff Gordon. Dan semuanya pun melongo mendengarnya. Sedangkan Gertrud yang "mulai" mengetahui asal usulnya terjadinya kejadian gila ini langsung menjitak kepalanya Weda.

"Kau, ini semua sebenarnya karena ide gilamu dan tikus itu kan sebenarnya," bisik Gertrud kepada Weda. Weda pun hanya nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

"Kau belum pernah mendengar Imagica ya?" balas Weda sambil berbisik pada Gertrud. Dan Gertrud hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Bawakan pialanya!" teriak Taz yang sudah pulih dari hajaran pipa Weda. Prien pun datang dengan pialanya. Piala emas itu pun diserahkan pada Erica oleh Prien, yang membuat Erica kebingungan.

"Ini piala kuapakan dengan bir itu?" tanya Erica sambil menunjuk ke bir yang berada di dekatnya.

"Pialanya taruh saja di sana. Birnya kau kocok," balas Taz dengan santai. Erica pun mengocok bir yang sudah disediakan untuk pemenang balapan. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara woohoo dan siulan dari para penonton yang melihat busa keluar dari bir yang dikocok oleh Erica.

"We're gonna drinking tonight!" teriak Shirley dengan keras.

"Dasar Shirley, baiklah Gertrud, biar kujelaskan. Imagica itu adalah balapan yang diselenggarakan oleh para Jumper dengan menggabungkan sebuah event balapan yang sedang berlangsung dengan membuka pintu dan membuat sebuah arena balapan baru," ujar Weda.

"Maksudmu membuat balapan imajinasi namun nyata dan gila seperti itu barusan? Dan kau ini Jumper?" tanya Gertrud.

"Ya begitulah. Nah kalau begitu, aku...cabut dulu," ujar Weda sambil lari beserta tas dan kunci mobil Cobalt SS Turbochargednya.

"Kau hebat Erica! Hey tunggu, Weda, kau kemana?" tanya Taz.

"Gua mau ke tempat Tentomushi bersaudara. Soalnya mobil gua udah datang dan gua mau modif mobil. Kalian kalau mau ikut menyusul saja," balas Weda santai.

"Baiklah," balas Taz.

East Wangan, Tokto, Kantō Prefecture, 14 Februari 2015

0601 hours (06:01 am)

...

"Brengsek!" geram Weda sambil menghajar setir mobil Cobaltnya. "Gua ga tau kalo adiknya Taz itu Eila dari 501st yang sudah mati," kata Weda sambil mengebut 150 kph di jalanan Tokyo yang mulai ramai.

"Gimana gua mau omonginnya ke Taz ya?" pikir Weda. Air mata pun keluar dari matanya sambil terus mengebut, dia tidak sadar kalau dari belakang akan muncul sebuah Lancer Evolution IX MR putih yang sedang beradu cepat dengan BMW M3 GTR khas Most Wanted dan Lexus IS 300 putih dengan bodykit yang tidak berkesan "ricer" yang menyalipnya.

Weda pun melihat sebentar dan terkejut saat melihat pengemudi dari Lancer Evolution putih itu. "Eila? Sebaiknya kupastikan dulu," gumam Weda. Weda pun mencoba mengejarnya namun jelas mobilnya bukan tandingan dari tiga mobil itu dan dengan segera langsung menjauhinya. Weda pun sadar kalau mobil stocknya bukan tandingan tiga mobil modifan tersebut. Tiba-tiba bunyi hp Weda pun berdering.

"Weda, ini Galland. Nanti malam akan ada tugas untukmu dan Taz. Seorang jenderal bintang lima dari angkatan darat AS bernama Scott Hordy memintaku untuk mengirimkan sebuah barang berupa pedang rapier untuk Hunt Stockwell. Scott akan menemuimu pada pukul lima belas tepat di sebuah tempat bernama...Aqualine Bridge Stop. Kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Galland.

"Aku tahu, akan kukirimkan jalannya pada Taz dan Kaze. Tapi apa aku harus membawa mobilku?" tanya Weda.

"Iya. Kita bertemu di sana pukul empat belas nanti," ujar Galland. Dengan ini percakapan pun berakhir.

"Stockwell ya, saatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau terlibat dalam penjebakan A-Team dan percobaan untuk mengeliminasi witches," gumam Weda.

* * *

[Ending BGM: Witchman - Warlord ~ Takedown 2]

**Instrumental**

(Cobalt SS TC Weda muncul di jalur New Belt Line yang ramai, berpindah ke IS300 Taz di C1, berpindah ke Vandura A-Team yang menghajar Neuroi M6 di jalanan Aqualine, berpindah ke Devil Z yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan tiga Neuroi M6 di East Wangan, berpindah ke Evo IX MR putih yang menyalip sebuah Skyline R32 hitam di C1, berpindah ke duel Devil Z dengan Vandura A-Team di New Belt Line, dan diakhiri dengan Cobalt SS TC Weda dan IS300 Taz yang melalui Sekolah Sakuragouka)

* * *

Prien: Yak, chapter 4 dari fic gila ini sudah keluar. Dan iya, kita dapat interview langsung dengan Erica Hartmann langsung dari sang author and his gang. Silakan, Wkrish.

Wkrish57: Baiklah, ini adalah pojok author special, karena disamping NASCAR, The Roadrunner Show, dan A-Team yang masuk dalam fic gila ini. Kita juga mendapat wawancara langsung dengan juara Imagica Shigapolis 500, Erica Hartmann. Yak, Erica bagaimana perasaan anda setelah memenangkan balapan yang gila ini?

Erica: Ummmm...cukup senang, walaupun tujuanku hanya untuk menghajar si kucing sialan itu (menunjuk ke Tom yang dibantai oleh hampir semua anggota Keionbu). Aku tidak pernah merasakan perhatian sebanyak ini, bahkan ketika menghancurkan 250 Neuroi sekalipun dan diinterview oleh para reporter.

Taz: Bukannya kau menghajar 267 Neuroi plus lima celana dalam ya?

Wkrish57 dan Weda: Tau darimana kau?

Taz: Lu ga pernah baca wiki ya?

Erica: Apa kau bilang (muka merah padam)?! Hei sini kau! (mengejar Taz)

Wkrish57: Ya sekian interview special kami. Kembali ke studio.

Prien: Ya, itu barusan adalah (terpotong oleh Taz yang lari ketakutan karena dikejar Erica) interview special khusus untuk pojok author kali ini.

Kaze: Berikutnya adalah shift chapter, khusus menceritakan pertemuan anggota Keionbu dan 501st.

Yui: Yay, kita akan jadi chara utama.

Kaze: Ya, kita lihat sajalah Yui. Sekian. Dan jangan lupa direview dalam bahasa Inggris atau Indonesia. Bisa berupa kritik, saran, atau ide tapi jangan flame atau kalian akan kuhajar. Sekian dan terimakasih

Chapter 4 END


End file.
